


Peace in Turmoil

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only two factions in the Great War. Everyone knows about the Autobots and Decepticons. But what happens if there are two more factions within the Autobots and Decepticons. One can kill with a single touch of the spark and the other can  withstand the darkness within the spark eaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turmoil Rising

Primus looks down on his peaceful world, his creations were happy. They were prospering and full of life. Light shone down on them and made them glow.

A dark shadow encompasses half of the planet. Soon darkness started spreading and the once peaceful world transformed into a fearful one. Grumbling to himself, Primus turned to Unicron and said:

“Why? Why do you have to copy me in everything? I made my own civilization and led a peaceful planet and then you have to come and destroy it.”

“Worlds can never stay in peace,” Unicron replies. “One concept can never exist by itself. That is why you were created. I am the darkness, you are the light.”

“You will not get away with this,” Primus vowed and turned to leave. “You will never win.”

Primus touched the creation Well and five mechs were set for creation. Each to counter the spark drainers Unicron created. Primus watched as the spark drainers slowly bred and multiplied. His counters did little to help the planet until one spark drainer found a counter and bonded. Their creations were set in pairs. One of the spark drainers code and the other of the counter’s code.


	2. Living in Fear

Barricade trembles in fear as his twin stalks the hallway outside of the storage unit he hides in.

“Cade,” Prowl whines. “You always hide too hard. I just want to be close to you. My spark hurts. I don’t want to complain to Sire. He’ll take me to that medic and make me drink icky Energon.”

“Prowler,” Barricade comes out of his hiding spot. Prowl turns around staring at Barricade. 

“Cade, I’m scared,” Prowl’s doorwings tremble and he falls to his knees.

“I know, I feel it,” Barricade kneels down and hugs Prowl tightly. “Tell me before you come after me. I thought you were warning me of something coming after us.”

“Sorry,” Prowl hugs his twin just as tightly. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Come on,” Barricade smiles leading Prowl to his room in the Praxian Palace. “We can play lava floor.”

“Yeah,” Prowl smiles and runs with Barricade, servo in servo. Barricade leaps on the berth. Prowl climbs up after him. They start throwing the pillows and stuffed toys off the berth and around the room.

“Do you want to go first?” Barricade asks looking back at Prowl. Prowl shakes his helm and watches Barricade jump onto a pillow. “Come on Prowler, there’s room on this rock. I’ll help you.”

Prowl shakes his helm but steps up to the edge of the berth.

“Will you catch me?” Prowl asks holding onto the berthpost. 

“I won’t let you fall,” Barricade holds out his servos. Prowl nods and takes in a deep vent. He offlines his optics and jumps. 

“Did I make it?” Prowl asks onlining his optics a little.

“Ya did,” Barricade giggles and Prowl looks up at the berth just a few pedes away. A few sparkling pedes to be exact.

“Next one?”

“Do you want to go first?” Barricade asks looking back over his shoulder. Prowl shakes his helm and clutches his servos over his spark chamber.

“You can,” Prowl smiles a little. Barricade nods and jumps onto the second pillow. This one a little further away. 

“Your turn,” Barricade turns to face Prowl. 

“It’s too far,” Prowl shakes his helm. “I won’t make it.”

“It’s not that far,” Barricade says. “I made it and I’m smaller than you.”

“I can’t,” Prowl whimpers. “I’ll fall in the lava.”

“I won’t let you fall.”

Prowl tucks his wings in and takes a running leap. He lands on the pillow with Barricade.

“See, I told you,” Barricade says, servos against Prowl’s, fingers interlaced. “Next one?”

Prowl nods and steps back on the pillow. Barricade jumps and lands on the edge of the pillow. Prowl gasps as Barricade carefully climbs further on the pillow. 

“Come on, Prowler,” Barricade scoots to the other side of his pillow. 

“You almost fell into the lava,” Prowl frowns.

“You won’t,” Barricade says and waves him over. Prowl sighs and steps back to the edge of the pillow. He runs and leaps at the last possible klik. He screams when he lands on the edge. Barricade grabs Prowl’s shoulders and pulls him on the pillow. 

“Too close,” Prowl says and falls flat on the pillow.

“We got one more then the berth.”

“I can’t do this,” Prowl sighs.

“You can,” Barricade puts his servo on Prowl’s shoulders and looks the other Praxian in the optics. “You can do this.”

“How do you know?” Prowl looks up at the purple and black sparkling.

“Because I believe in you,” Barricade says. 

“You do?” Prowl tilts his helm. “Why?”

“Because you have a strong spark,” Barricade touches Prowl’s chest above his spark chamber. Prowl looks down at Barricade’s servo. 

“I can try,” Prowl smiles. 

“Let’s do this,” Barricade jumps up. 

“I want to go first, can I?” Prowl asks. Barricade nods and moves out of the way. He takes in a deep vent before running and jumping to the other pillow. “I made it!”

“Here I come,” Barricade says and lands on the pillow.

“You made it!” Prowl smiles. 

“Now one last obstacle,” Barricade looks at the berth. 

“ It’s too far away,” Prowl pouts. 

“We can do it,” Barricade holds out his servo. “Together?”

“Together,” Prowl places his servo in Barricade’s. They both back to the edge of the pillow. Running in tandem, they leap off the pillow and land on the berth on their stomachs. “We made it.”

Prowl sways and falls back on the berth looking dazed.

“I don’t feel too good,” Prowl frowns.

“Here,” Barricade crawls over to Prowl and pulls him down on the berth. He hugs Prowl so their spark chambers are beside one another. “Better?”

Prowl nods and falls into recharge. Barricade snuggles up to Prowl, helm under Prowl’s chin. His right wing twitches as he gets comfortable before falling into recharge.


	3. Living In Hiding

Prowl onlines to someone moving him. He looks up to see his Sire picking him up from the berth.

“Prowl, you know you cannot recharge in the same room as Barricade,” his Sire says and carries him to another berthroom. Prowl watches as Barricade disappears by walls and doors. The hallway leading to his own room is so far away from Barricade’s. So far that there are no toys, no mechs at all. Prowl watches as his berthroom door comes into view, the blinking light on the panel turns green and his Sire carries him into the large empty berthroom. He sighs as he looks around the berthroom, there was a berth, a desk and chair and a data-pad shelf, but no toys. There were washracks connected to the berthroom as well. On the other side of the berthroom was an Energon dispenser.

“Sire,” Prowl looks up at the black and pink mech. “May I have some toys?”

“I will get you some,” the mech says and presses a kiss on Prowl’s chevron. “I will see you next light cycle.”

Prowl nods and watches his Sire leave from his seat on the berth. He flinches when he hears the lock. He looks around his dark berthroom before sliding down to the floor and crawls under the berth. He finds the small, dirty, mechling doll and pulls it out. It was just Barricade’s old doll everyone thought he lost. Barricade gave it to him to keep him company when their creators started carrying him to this new berthroom. He holds the doll close as he curls around it to recharge. Doorwings tremble at the complete silence until he falls into recharge. 

Prowl onlines to the silence, light seeps in from the curtains. He slides down to the floor and crawls under the berth to place the doll in the small cut out of the berth frame. He pops out from under the berth as the lock unlocks. He climbs up on the berth, sitting in the middle as his Sire walks in.

“Did you have a good recharge?” the black and pink mech asks. Prowl nods and holds up his arms to be picked up. 

“Sire, may I go to the crystal park?” Prowl looks up hopeful.

“We will see,” the mech carries Prowl to the other part of the palace. Barricade sits at the table with his Energon cube.

“Prowler!” Barricade smiles and waves at the black and white sparkling. Prowl waves a little as he is set across the table. “Sire, can we go to the crystal gardens this orn?”

“Of course we can,” the black and pink mech smiles.

“Sire, when will Carrier come back?” Prowl asks as he sets down his cube.

“Your Carrier is in the medical center,” the mech frowns. “We’ve talked about this, Prowl. Your Carrier tried to do something horrible to someone. She had to go away to get better.”

“Can we go visit her?” Barricade asks. “Can we go after the crystal park?”

“Yes,” the mech smiles. “Why don’t you two get ready while I leave a note to the others of our orn out.”

Barricade jumps off his chair and holds out his servo for Prowl as the black and white sparkling slides from his chair. Barricade pulls Prowl along as they run up the stairs. 

“Will you help me with my doorwings,” Barricade asks holding up the sleeve like armor. “I can help you with yours.”

“I . . . I don’t have that,” Prowl holds one of the mesh wing sleeves.

“What do you put on your doorwings then?”

“I didn’t know we put anything on our doorwings,” Prowl frowns. “Why?”

“So people don’t hurt them,” Barricade says. “Why didn’t Sire give you any?”

“Maybe I don’t need them,” Prowl smiles and holds it up.

“Then I don’t need them,” Barricade tosses the doorwing sleeve over his helm. “I’m ready.”

Their Sire comes into Barricade’s room. 

“Why do you not have your sensor guards on?” the mech asks.

“Prowler doesn’t have any. I don’t need them.”

“Prowl does not have sensitive wings,” the mech says. “You have sensitive wings.”

“Oh,” Barricade looks at Prowl. Prowl holds out the sensor guard for his Sire.

“Thank you, Prowl,” the black and pink mech smiles. Prowl smiles, doorwings flutter at the praise. Once Barricade has his sensor guards on, their Sire picks him up and holds out his servo for Prowl. They reach the door when a guard walks up to them.

“The Prime is on the stream sir,” the black and yellow guard says.

“Tell him I am busy,” the mech says.

“But sir—“ 

“Yellowjacket, I told you to tell him I am occupied.”

“But it is the Prime, Nightdawn,” Yellowjacket frowns. 

“The Prime has sparklings as well,” Nightdawn glances down at Prowl who has his faceplates pressed against the glass of the door. “As a matter of fact, he has twins.”

Nightdawn takes Prowl’s servo and the door opens. Prowl tightens his servo around his Sire’s. This was the first time since he could remember going outside the palace.

“We will go to the crystal gardens and then come back home for Energon before visiting Carrier, how does that sound?” Nightdawn asks. Prowl nods, Barricade smiles and squirms in Nightdawn’s arm. Nightdawn sets Barricade down and Barricade grabs Prowl’s free servo.

They walk up to the silver gate of the gardens. A scan passes over them briefly before the gate swings open. Barricade lets go of Prowl’s servo and takes off running. Prowl looks up at Nightdawn, who smiles and nods. Prowl takes off after Barricade, both sparklings giggle as they run through the park. 

Nightdawn smiles as he follows the sparklings and for a moment all his fear and worry disappears. All the problems fade into clear air. The song of the crystals calms his spark. For the first time since meeting Nerosong, all the pain dissipates and he is free. He sits on the bench to watch Prowl and Barricade play with the sensitive crystal flowers. The petals of the flower clink as it slowly curls in on itself. Prowl’s squeal of delight causes Nightdawn to smile. Barricade taps Prowl’s shoulder as a crystal light butterfly lands on one of the larger crystal plants.

Nightdawn frowns when he sees the light tremor in Prowl’s wings. The slight lean toward Barricade goes unnoticed by every other mecha besides Nightdawn.

“Prowl,” Nightdawn says, Prowl turns and looks at his Sire. “Come here.”

Prowl nods and frowns at Barricade. He walks to Nightdawn and climbs on the bench to watch Barricade.

“Sire, can I go explore with Barricade later?” Prowl asks as Nightdawn hands him an Energon cube.

“We will see,” Nightdawn smiles. Barricade runs up with a small crystal plant. The crystals are small, cracked and cloudy. “Barricade you know the rules. You are not allowed to dig up the plants.”

“But Sire, it was dying,” Barricade pouts. “You don’t want it to die, do you?”

“Can we keep it, Sire?” Prowl asks, doorwings raise on his back. “We can make it all better.”

“I will see what I can do,” Nightdawn stands to go over to the park office.

“Here, Prowler,” Barricade hands the plant to Prowl. Prowl watches with bright optics as Barricade runs over to the other plants. He comes back with a bowl like rock with some crystal fragments and metal shavings. “Here, you can put it in here.”

Prowl lets the crystal plant slide in the bowl from his cupped servos. Nightdawn comes back with a park specialist. The femme kneels down beside the sparklings.

“Where did you find this container?” the femme asks.

“Over there,” Barricade points innocently at the fountain. On the edge of the fountain sit bowls that look exactly like it. Prowl opens his mouth to say the truth but Barricade shakes his helm slightly.

“Can we keep it?” Prowl asks instead.

“As long as you give your word you’ll nurse it back to health,” the femme says.

“We will,” Barricade jumps up.

“You’ll need this,” the femme hands Prowl a bag. Prowl reads the glyphs: Crystal reviver.

“Thank you,” Prowl smiles. “May we go play some more?”

“Yes,” Nightdawn smiles and turns to the femme. “Thank you. You’ve brightened their orn.”

“I wouldn’t mind getting to know both of them more,” the femme smiles as she slides her servos along Nightdawn’s arms.

“Aloysia, not where they can see,” Nightdawn moves away from the femme. “We are going to see their Carrier later this orn.”

“They will learn eventually,” the white and green femme smiles.

“But not now,” Nightdawn says and walks away from Aloysia. He walks up to the two sparklings and kneels down beside them at the pond. Barricade points to one of the crystal spark eels. “Pretty isn’t it?”

Barricade and Prowl nod in unison. Prowl clutches the crystal plant close to his chest as he watches the eel in awe. Nightdawn smiles as he watches his sparklings. His spark pulses painfully as he thinks of Prowl’s future. He took after their Carrier. This happy sparkling will turn into a killer like Nerosong. Prowl would never have a sparkmate, a bondmate. Nerosong deactivated many mechs before she came to Praxus. She nearly deactivated him when Barricade and Prowl were just a decaorn old. When the medical staff checked her over they found she had a rare CNA sequence that made her spark need other spark energy. The medical staff had said that half the creations one of these infected mecha had would have the same CNA sequence. They also said that it would be better to have the sparklings deactivated as soon as possible to end the spread of the disease.

He lied of course when they asked if she had any creations. It also created a scandal because there were two one decaorn old twin sparklings with them. One of the maid staff in the palace took the fall voluntarily and was reimbursed accordingly. 

There were no signs until a few orns after their first upgrades. Prowl would always be found in Barricade’s berth when everyone onlined. Soon Prowl was recharging in Barricade’s berth all the time. Next came Prowl staying beside a mecha all the time and everyone but Barricade complained of drained energy. 

Soon fear of Prowl draining their energy during the dark cycle set in and he moved Prowl to the empty wing of the palace.

“Sire? Can we go see Carrier now?” Prowl asks, breaking Nightdawn out of his thoughts.

“Of course,” Nightdawn smiles and both sparklings slide a servo in each of his. “Now, when we get there and they ask who we are seeing, do not tell them Carrier.”

“Why?” Prowl asks.

“Because they will not allow us to see her.”

“But she’s our Carrier,” Barricade pouts.

“Just let me do the talking.”

“Okay Sire,” the sparklings smile as they head toward the medical center.


	4. Something to Look Forward to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scary chapter ahead

Prowl shakes as he looks up at the scary medical center. Why would anyone want to stay in there? Rust vines climb up the sides of the building, framing the far windows. The metal of the outside walls reflect different shades of gray noting how many times it has been fixed. Bars cover the windows on the upper stories. Metal gargoyles lean over the top of the building as if ready to pick up sparklings to consume. Even the crystal plants in the front lawn seem to shy away from the building as they lean toward the main road.

“Carrier is in here?” Prowl trembles, small, quiet voice cracks multiple times. 

“I am afraid so, sweetspark,” Nightdawn frowns as they step closer.

“It can’t be bad inside, right?” Barricade scoots closer to Nightdawn. “This just keeps the baddies away, right?”

Nightdawn leads them up to the door. It creaks as it opens and Prowl scoots closer to Nightdawn.

The inside isn’t much better than the outside. The tiles on the floor are chipped with small green things growing in the cracks. A cyberspider scurries across their path and Prowl whimpers with his plant clutched tightly to his chest, enough so that the tips of his fingers turn a light gray. Barricade stops in his steps when he sees a black cybercat with red optics staring at him. Prowl sees this and lets go of Nightdawn’s servo to go to Barricade’s side. He holds out his crystal plant, the soft hum of the plant causes Barricade to calm. Only just for a fraction.

“Thank you,” Barricade whispers and walks closely to Nightdawn as they reach the front desk. Two Cybertronian condors sit on either edge of the desk. A blue and white mech sits at the desk, face mask and visor cover his face.

“State designation and purpose,” the mech says in monotone.

“Nightdawn with Prowl and Barricade to visit Nerosong,” Nightdawn says. 

“Prowl and Barricade are sparklings,” the mech says. Prowl and Barricade whimper at how the mech says their designations. “Relation to Nerosong.”

“Adopted creations,” Nightdawn looks down at the two sparklings holding onto one another. A scream fills the air and two sparkling screams cause Nightdawn to jump. The red and black condor cackles. 

“Follow,” the mech says and stands from the desk. He towers over Nightdawn and the two sparklings look up, helms back as far as they can go without snapping their necks. The blue and white mech was at least five times as tall as them.

“Wow, where’d you get that shiny thing?” a blue-purple like mech asks. He stands as tall as the sparklings and a red and black mech like him steps up beside the sparklings. 

“T-the crystal g-gardens,” Barricade holds the plant tighter.

“Can we see it?” the black and red one reaches for Barricade. Barricade shies away, bumping into Prowl. 

“Leave him alone!” Prowl yells and grabs the mech’s wrist.

“Frenzy, I don’t feel too good,” the red and black mech wavers.

“Let Rumble go!” Frenzy yells and pushes Prowl.

“Rumble, Frenzy desist, watch main desk,” the blue and white mech points to the desk.

“Awe mech,” Frenzy whines. “Look what you did little cyber fuzz worm.”

“Frenzy,” the mech says. “Monitor duty.”

“Awe Soundwave!” Frenzy stomps away from the group.

“Sire, what is a fuzz worm?” Prowl looks up at his Sire.

“I will tell you later,” Nightdawn starts walking. They follow Soundwave to the lift; Prowl and Barricade step in and face the door in front of the adult mechs. “This place could use a fix up.”

Prowl glances over his shoulder when Soundwave doesn’t respond.

“You might get more mecha to visit their loved ones if it were fixed up,” Nightdawn says. Soundwave does not reply. “Not much of a talker, are you?”

The lift doors open and Soundwave steps out and leads them down the hallway. Prowl and Barricade walk in the center of the hallway to keep away from the scary doors. Something bangs into one of the doors and both sparklings helms pop up, optics focused on the small window where two red optics bore through the glass. Soundwave steps between the sparklings and the door. The mecha inside screams and Soundwave looks down at the sparklings. 

“Walk,” Soundwave points down the hall. Prowl and Barricade nod and run up to Nightdawn. They wrap their arms around their Sire’s legs. Barricade holds the crystal plant between his chest and Nightdawn’s leg. 

“I can put that in my subspace,” Nightdawn points to the plant. Barricade holds up the plant and Nightdawn subspaces it. Soundwave stops in front of a barred door. The key pad blinks and Soundwave presses his servo on it. The light turns green and the door slowly opens. Nightdawn, Prowl and Barricade follow Soundwave through. The door slams shut, Prowl and Barricade jump off the ground and land on their servos and knees. 

The sparklings stand back up, clutching each other tightly. Their doorwings make an audible rattle against their armor as they walk to the end of the hall.

“Wait in the commons area,” Soundwave points to the rusty door. The sparklings eep as the door makes a low popping noise as it opens. They run in only to stop at the sight of the commons room. Most of the furniture is broken and piled up at the windows. One table is bolted to the floor. The chairs are bolted to the floor with chains wrapped around the legs and the table. Nightdawn picks Barricade up and sets him on one of the three chairs by the table. He sets Prowl on the other while he stands behind both. The low pop comes and everyone glances back to see Soundwave leading a small black, white and lavender femme to the table. “Ten breems.”

“Carrier,” Prowl smiles when Soundwave steps out of the room. The femme looks blankly at the black and white sparkling. “Carrier?”

“Nerosong, your creations are here,” Nightdawn frowns.

“Carrier?” Barricade stands on the chair. Nerosong’s blank stare turns on Barricade and the black and purple sparkling tenses. Her gaze drops from Barricade’s face to his armor above his spark chamber.

“Mine!” the femme’s haunting voice is the only warning they have when the femme lunges over the table. Her servo wraps around Barricade’s small wrists while the other tries to pry apart the sparkling’s chest armor. 

“Barricade!” Prowl cries and jumps off the chair. He bangs his small fists on Nerosong’s side. “Let him go!”

Nerosong turns to Prowl, red optics shine with hunger and Prowl freezes with bright optics. Doorwings quiver as the femme glances down at his chest. A smile comes to the femme’s faceplates. She grabs the sparkling’s shoulders and whispers into his audio.

“Do you feel the hunger? Does Barricade’s spark not call for you?” You will learn to love the taste of sparks in the heat of a merge. You will enjoy the cries of others as you rip their life’s energy from their frames . . .”

Prowl’s doorwings quiver as the femme describes the taste of sparks, the cries mecha will make as their sparks are slowly devoured. The door bursts open and the femme screams as she clutches her helm. Prowl shakes as he falls on his aft, he glances at Barricade who is curled up in a ball trembling.

Nightdawn picks up both sparklings and walks out of the medical center without another word. When they reach the palace it is the dark cycle. He places Barricade in his berth and takes Prowl to his room. Prowl curls up on the berth alone in his large, dark room. The memory of Nerosong’s message replays in his processor.

Meanwhile in the other part of the palace Nightdawn walks into his berthroom to see a black and purple sparkling curled up on the large berth. He sighs and climbs on the berth. The sparkling scoots closer to the warm spark of his Sire. 

“She will never hurt you,” Nightdawn whispers and holds the sparkling close.


	5. Carrier 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapter ahead. 2,601 words.

Prowl sits on his berth waiting for his Sire to come. He continues to sit, doll clutched in his servos. He lays the doll on the berth and slides to the floor. He stands in front of the door waiting. Sire was late. A noise comes from the other side of the door and the key pad unlocks, the door slides away. Barricade smiles as Prowl stares at him. His smile turns into a frown when Prowl backs away from him. 

“Where is Sire?” Prowl looks around nervously.

“Sire brought a femme home, the femme from the garden,” Barricade takes a step forward. “This is your room?”

Prowl nods as Barricade walks in and starts looking around. 

“There’s nothing here,” Barricade looks at Prowl.

“I know,” Prowl’s doorwings droop.

“We should change that.”

“No! You don’t need to,” Prowl reaches out to stop Barricade. He looks at his white servo. ‘Does Barricade’s spark not call for you’. “Cade, you should just leave. I like my room how it is!”

Barricade shies away at Prowl’s yell.

“Just leave,” Prowl turns away. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Why would you hurt me?” Barricade steps up behind Prowl.

“Carrier told me I would!” Prowl turns around, optics shimmer as Barricade looks at Prowl.

“Prowler,” Barricade sniffles. “You aren’t like Carrier. You don’t scare me.”

“But I will,” Prowl walks to his berth. “I don’t want to.”

“You won’t,” Barricade pouts.

“I might!” Prowl pushes Barricade away. Barricade falls on his aft. Prowl glances back at Barricade when he hears the muffled gasp. “Cade, I’m so sorry.”

“Prowler, I’m fine,” Barricade stands and hugs Prowl. “Come on.”

Prowl nods and lets Barricade lead him through the empty palace wing.

“It took me all morning to find your room,” Barricade says. “Why do you have your room in the empty wing? There’s lots of rooms in the main wing.”

“Sire doesn’t want me to hurt anyone.”

“Why would you hurt others?”

“I’m like Carrier,” Prowl says as they walk into the main wing of the palace. “I’m going to kill people.”

“No you won’t,” Barricade pulls Prowl into his berthroom.

“How do you know?”

“Because I believe in you,” Barricade smiles.

“There you are Barricade, hello Prowl,” Aloysia smiles. “Where have you been hiding?”

“I have been in my room,” Prowl smiles.

“Your Sire is out of City-state,” Aloysia says. “Do you two want some Energon treats?”

Barricade nods and looks at Prowl. Prowl nods and both sparklings hold up their servo for Aloysia. The femme smiles and walks with them to the main room. The sparklings climb on the couch as Aloysia brings in the Energon treats.

“So what kind of games do you two like to play?”

“Lava floor!” Barricade says with a mouthful of Energon treat. 

“You’ll have to teach me,” Aloysia says.

“Okay,” Barricade slides off the couch as Prowl grabs two more treats. He takes the plate and sets it on the table on the other side of the room. “Prowler, help me?”

Prowl slides off the couch with a treat hanging out of his mouth and one clutched in his servo. He walks after Barricade. They fill Barricade’s toy wagon with the pillows from his berth. They go in the other rooms and pile the pillows up before both of them pull the wagon into the main room.

“Did you find enough pillows?” Aloysia asks.

“Yep!” Barricade chirps and starts pulling the pillows from the bottom of the wagon. The pillows start to sway and Prowl tackles Barricade as the wagon tips and the pillows land on them. “We’re alright!”

A small silver servo pops out of the pillow pile.

“Speak for yourself,” Prowl whines. “I think I have a pillow stuck between my wings.”

“That’s my aft,” Barricade says.

“Get off,” Prowl whines as he tries to squirm out of the pillow pile.

“Do you need help?” Aloysia asks.

“We’re fine,” Barricade giggles as he climbs on the pillows. He starts tossing them around the room. Once the pillows are scattered around the room, Barricade jumps on the farthest one from the table with the treats. “Okay, first the rules, no two bots can occupy the same pillow. Second, if you touch the floor you have to come back here. Third, we each take turns. Fourth, the first one to get to the treats wins. Got it?”

Prowl nods, Aloysia nods and Barricade jumps off the pillow to the one on the right. Prowl gets on the vacant pillow and jumps to the center one that is a bit closer. Aloysia jumps on the pillow on the left. They continue down their line until Barricade jumps on the pillow in Prowl’s line.

“But that’s my pillow,” Prowl frowns.

“I don’t see your designation on it,” Barricade taunts. Prowl jumps over to Barricade’s line. Aloysia leaps from her pillow but steps back, her pede touches the floor. “Your pede melted!”

Barricade points to the femme’s pede.

“I have to go all the way back to the start?” Aloysia asks, Barricade smiles and nods.

“But you can try to catch up,” Barricade says. “You don’t have to wait for your turn until you get back up here.”

Prowl jumps to another pillow and Barricade jumps in front of Prowl. Aloysia watches as the sparklings jump and giggle as they get closer to the Energon treats. Aloysia reaches them as Prowl jumps on the chair in front of the Energon treats.

“I won!” Prowl giggles and jumps up and down on the chair.

“What happened here?” Nightdawn asks from the doorway. 

“I won,” Prowl smiles and holds his arms up for his Sire. “Do you want some?”

“Maybe just one,” Nightdawn smiles as Prowl holds one up to his mouth. “Why don’t you come help me make treats in your own Energon.”

“Prowl needs special Energon?” Aloysia asks.

“Yes, but these treats were fine,” Nightdawn carries Prowl into the kitchenette. Aloysia picks up Barrricade and follows Nightdawn into the room with all the Energon. She watches as Nightdawn pulls out a cube of High-grade Energon.

“You don’t give a sparkling high-grade,” Aloysia says. 

“I have to mix it with mid-grade,” Nightdawn pours half of the slightly purple Energon in an empty cube labelled Prowl’s. He pours the mid-grade in and stirs it before pouring some in the treat molds. Prowl dips his finger in it, Nightdawn playfully swats at the small white servo. Prowl giggles and licks the Energon off. “Regular Energon does not keep his energy levels up.”

“Oh,” Aloysia says. “Can the medics not fix the problem?”

“No,” Nightdawn looks at Prowl who peeks through the baking unit. It beeps after a few kliks and Nightdawn takes out the sheets. Prowl reaches for one but Nightdawn grabs the sparkling’s servo. “Too hot.”

Prowl makes a small “oh” and reaches for Aloysia. The femme holds Prowl on her hip with Barricade on the other. Prowl wraps his arms around her neck and lays his helm on her shoulder. Nightdawn smiles at the sparklings. He puts some of the Energon treats on a plate and carries it into the main room. Aloysia sits on the couch with Prowl on her lap and Barricade crawls on Nightdawn’s lap. The holoscreen flickers on and the Ornly Praxus News comes on. Prowl picks up one of his treats and slowly sucks on it as he shifts on the femmes lap to curl up. 

As the News program closes Aloysia looks down at Prowl who is in deep recharge. She starts to get up but Nightdawn sets Barricade on the couch and takes Prowl out of the femme’s servos. 

“I can take him to his room,” Aloysia says.

“He is used to me taking him to his room,” Nightdawn smiles. “You may take Barricade to his room.”

The next orn, Prowl sits patiently on his berth, doll carefully hidden under his berth. The door unlocks and Nightdawn walks in. Nightdawn sits on the corner of Prowl’s berth. 

“How do you like Aloysia?” Nightdawn asks. Prowl shrugs.

“She’s nice.”

“How would you like it if she stayed with us?”

“She’s nice,” Prowl looks down at his white servos clasped together. “She doesn’t say mean and scary things to me like Carrier did.”

“Prowl,” Nightdawn lifts Prowl’s helm up so the sparkling looks at him. “Your Carrier is not a nice femme anymore. Whatever she told you forget about it. What you do is because you want to do it. You make your future.”

Prowl nods and sniffles a little. Nightdawn puts his servo on Prowl’s shoulder and the sparkling crawls over to the larger mech. He hugs Nightdawn, doorwings clattering against his arms. Nightdawn presses a kiss on the top of Prowl’s helm. 

“Come on, Aloysia and Barricade are waiting,” Nightdawn smiles. “We are going to the Aquarium.”

“Really,” Prowl smiles as he looks up at his Sire. 

“I’ll even let you pick out a crystal fish to keep you company here,” Nightdawn picks the sparkling up. 

“Can I have a spark eel?” Prowl chirps as they walk into the main wing. 

“We will see about that,” Nightdawn smiles at Aloysia as she carries Barricade to the transport unit. The Aquarium was an orns trip from the palace; they would be staying at a resort. 

“I promise to take care of him,” Prowl pouts the way Barricade does.

“Barricade, you are teaching your brother bad habits,” Nightdawn teases.

“It looks cuter on me,” Barricade smiles as Aloysia straps him in the back seat. Prowl gets placed in the seat beside Barricade and both sparklings are given a data-pad to draw on. 

“Race ya to draw the palace,” Prowl says and starts drawing. Barricade sticks out his glossa as he tries drawing the palace. Barricade glances over at Prowl’s drawing and frowns. “Stop cheating.”

“I’m not cheating, how can I cheat without swapping data-pads?”

“Oh,” Prowl smiles. “You can color my drawing.”

“Thanks,” Barricade switches data-pads and starts coloring while Prowl draws the palace on his data-pad. Once Prowl’s finished drawing the palace, he starts coloring it. Nightdawn glances at Aloysia who watches the sparklings comment back and forth about what colors go where. 

They arrive at the resort at the end of the light cycle, Prowl’s helm slides off of Barricade’s shoulder and he screams. He looks around with bright optics, doorwings start to tremble and he clasps his servos over his spark. The green and white femme kneels in front of his seat. 

“We’re here,” Aloysia says.

“Here?” Prowl squeaks. He looks around and sees the resort. “Oh.”

Aloysia unbuckles the restraints of his seat and moves to unfasten Barricade’s. 

“Where’s Sire?” Prowl asks. 

“He’s talking to the manager,” Aloysia smiles and leads the sparklings into the building. 

“We have two room sections in the penthouse suite, one for the sparklings and one for us,” Nightdawn joins the three as they walk to the lift. 

“We can play dark fort!” Barricade jumps and takes Prowl’s servo in his. 

“What is dark fort?” Prowl asks looking at Barricade warily. 

“We make all the furniture around the room in a circle and throw the blankets over it,” Barricade smiles. 

“How is that a game?” Prowl tilts his helm. “Do we jump on the blankets?”

“No,” Barricade laughs. “We sit under it with a single light and tell scary stories.”

“I don’t like scary stories,” Prowl says.

“Okay, we can tell funny stories,” Barricade smiles and pulls Prowl out of the lift when they reach their floor. They reach the door and Barricade jumps up and down trying to pass the card over the sensor. 

“Here,” Prowl says and holds out his servo for the card. He stands on the tips of his pedes and passes the card over the sensor. Barricade squeals in delight when the door opens and runs in. Prowl glances over his shoulder at his Sire but only sees the empty hallway. He faces the open suite and pulls in a big vent. ‘What you do is because you want to do it. You make your future’. “I can do this.”

Prowl steps into the room to find Barricade jumping on the couch.

“What are you doing?” Prowl asks.

“It’s not ours, Sire’s not here to yell at us,” Barricade jumps off the couch to the table. He slips on the stack of data-pads. Prowl rushes over as he starts crying.

“Sire!” Prowl screams and runs out of the suite. He pounds his fists on the door. Nightdawn opens the door. “Sire, Barricade slipped and fell.”

Nightdawn walks into the suite and Barricade lies on the table not moving. 

“Sire, is something wrong?” Prowl asks. 

“Prowl stay here, I need to take Barricade to the medical center,” Nightdawn picks the still form of the black and purple sparkling. 

“Medical center,” Prowl whimpers as Nightdawn carries Barricade away. He looks around the big suite, alone, always alone. Prowl starts to climb up on the couch when he backs away from it. He climbs on the chair instead and curls up into a ball. The sound of the door opening makes him look up. Aloysia walks in and picks him up before sitting on the chair. Prowl hugs her and starts sniffling. 

Prowl onlines alone in the middle of the night cycle on the berth. Looking around the room, he gets up and walks into the main room of the suite to curl up in front of the door. He jumps when the door opens and scrabbles away from the opening. Nightdawn frowns and kneels down to Prowl.

“Barricade hit his helm when he fell,” Nightdawn says. “He must stay in the medical center for the dark cycle.”

“Oh,” Prowl looks down and trembles. “I guess I should go back to the berth.” 

Prowl stands, doorwings shake as he walks toward the berthroom. Nightdawn frowns and picks the sparkling up. He carries Prowl to the berthroom but instead of leaving, he lies down on the berth beside him.

“Sire?” Prowl asks looking over his shoulder. Nightdawn rubs the tips of Prowl’s doorwings and Prowl starts purring, optics dim. Prowl turns over and scoots closer to his Sire. “I love you, Sire.”

“I love you too, Prowl,” Nightdawn kisses the middle of Prowl’s chevron. 

 

Prowl onlines feeling himself moving. He onlines his optics to see doors passing by. Looking to the right he sees his Sire’s chest. 

“Sire?” Prowl whispers. 

“We can pick up Barricade,” Nightdawn says and turns into one of the rooms. Aloysia stands in the room. Prowl frowns when she plays a card game with Barricade. He looks to his Sire and notices a small, lighter black spot on his Sire’s chest, right above the spark. 

“No!” Barricade yells and Prowl looks over to see Aloysia smiling and gathering the cards lying on the table. “You took all my good cards.”

“C-Cade,” Prowl says as Nightdawn sets him on the berth and walks out. 

“Hi,” Barricade smiles and flutters his wings. “It was so weird to stay here all dark orn.”

“Uhumm,” Prowl trails his finger over the blanket on the berth. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Barricade smiles and turns back to Aloysia. 

“I have signed the papers for Barricade’s release,” Nightdawn says as he comes back in. Prowl notices that his armor color is more vivid. 

“We can go to the aquarium now?” Barricade smiles up at Nightdawn. 

“Yes, we can,” Nightdawn smiles and picks up Barricade. Aloysia holds out her servo for Prowl. Prowl slides from the berth and slides his small white servo in her light green one.


	6. Aquarium

Prowl holds Aloysia’s servo as they walk to the Aquarium. They pass through the gate and Prowl looks around amazed at the blue crystals. Each color had a certain frequency it hummed at. Blue was his favorite. They were also rare.

“Sire, may I have a blue crystal chime?” Prowl asks. 

“Why don’t we stop at the gift shop afterward,” Nightdawn smiles.

“Okay,” Prowl smiles. He looks up at Aloysia. “Will you carry me?”

Aloysia moves to pick Prowl up. 

“Prowl, you can walk,” Nightdawn says. Barricade looks at Prowl from his spot in Nightdawn’s arms.

“It’s quite alright,” Aloysia says.

“Prowl can walk.”

“I don’t see why Prowl must walk when Barricade gets carried.”

“Barricade was injured.”

“I feel fine now,” Barricade smiles. “I wanna walk with Prowler.”

Barricade grabs Prowl’s servo and walks beside Nightdawn. He pulls Prowl up to one of the tanks. A large whale sinks down to their view. Prowl steps up to the clear crystal tank, white servos pressed against the crystal. His optics brighten as the whale makes a noise. He glances over at Nightdawn and frowns when he sees his Sire not paying them any attention. Nightdawn only pays attention to Aloysia. 

“Come on,” Barricade pulls Prowl from the tank. They run through the Aquarium seeing every creature until they reach the rooftop. Barricade comes to a stop at the fence around the spark eels. The line wraps around the exhibit and Barricade steps in line. 

“Why is there a line?” Prowl asks as they take a step up. 

“Don’t know,” Barricade says looking through the fence bars at the spark eels. “We can see them. Look.”

Prowl peeks through the bars and smiles as the spark eels swim and bump into each other. They watch the eels as they move up in line. 

“There are different colors,” Prowl says as a purple one passes by a yellow. 

“Which color would you want?” the femme asks. Prowl jumps and looks at the femme kneeling by the water. 

“Huh?” Prowl says. 

“You each can have an egg, it is Spark eel orn at the aquarium today,” the femme says. 

“May I have purple?” Barricade asks. The femme nods and places one of the purple eggs in a basket with a bag of food and a bag of liquid clearer. Prowl looks around the eggs, yellow, red, purple, black, silver, clear, green and brown eggs are clustered around the edge of the pool. 

“Do you have blue?” Prowl asks looking up at the femme.

“We have some, they don’t last very long, why don’t you pick another color,” the femme smiles.

“I really like blue,” Prowl pouts. 

“Here, I will give you a silver one and blue one,” the femme says placing a silver egg in the basket and turns around to pick up a blue egg. It was smaller than the others. 

“Thank you,” Prowl smiles and holds the basket close to his chest. He follows Barricade over to the bench. Barricade pets the purple egg with a finger.

“You’re gonna like it in my room,” Barricade coos at the egg. 

“There you two are,” Nightdawn says as he walks up to them. “Ready to go?”

The sparklings nod and follow their Sire down the ramp which circles the aquarium. Aloysia smiles as they walk up to her. 

“Lookie what I got,” Barricade smiles and holds up the basket to show Aloysia. 

“That’s a very pretty egg,” Aloysia smiles. Prowl frowns when Barricade gets picked up by the femme. 

“Sire, will you carry me?” Prowl looks up hopeful. 

“You can walk Prowl,” Nightdawn says and holds out his servo. The small white servo slides in the large black one. 

“Sire, can we go to the play?” Barricade points to the holo-poster handing on the building. 

“It’s past your recharge cycle but I don’t see why we cannot go,” Nightdawn says. 

 

They walk up to the theatre, Prowl stifles a large vent as they walk in and get their tickets. Barricade takes the tickets and runs up ahead while the others follow. He holds up the tickets to the doormech and runs into the seating area. He hops down the stairs built for larger mecha, grown-up mecha. He finds four seats close to the stage and stands on the farthest. Nightdawn helps Prowl step down so he doesn’t fall. Aloysia sits beside Barricade and Nightdawn sits by Aloysia with Prowl on the end seat. Prowl climbs up on the seat and tries to look around the larger mech in front of him. 

“Here,” Nightdawn smiles and picks Prowl up and sets him on his lap. 

“Thank you,” Prowl chirps and looks at the stage. The lights dim and the curtains start pulling away. The mechs on stage sit on a couch with a sparkling playing on the floor. Music starts playing, a lullaby. One that has Prowl swaying to it. As the play goes on, the mechs, creators of the sparkling, learn that the sparkling is not normal. The city-state soon rises up against the now youngling. Prowl whimpers when they corner the youngling. The mechs around shush him and Nightdawn starts petting the sparklings trembling wings. Prowl turns toward his Sire and curls up as the mechs in the mob attack the youngling. 

At the start of the third act, Prowl falls into recharge curled up on Nightdawn’s lap. Barricade glances over at Prowl when the mechs come on stage. 

 

Nightdawn and Aloysia walk out of the play carrying the recharging sparklings. 

“I’m glad those monsters don’t really exist,” Aloysia says and looks down to Barricade.

“They do exist but not all of them are monsters,” Nightdawn says. 

“Right,” Aloysia laughs. Nightdawn frowns down at Prowl. Unknowing to the others Prowl hears everything Aloysia says. “They’re nothing but killers. How could there be a normal one of those creatures. There should be an Enforcer squad that only deals with them. They have no business on Cybertron.”

‘I am a monster,’ Prowl thinks as he feigns recharge in Nightdawn’s arms. ‘I hurt everyone around me without meaning to.’

Prowl feels his Sire set him on the berth and leave. He onlines his optics slightly to see Aloysia press a kiss to Barricade’s helm and walk around the berth to press one on his helm. He watches her leave and sits up. 

“I can’t let her know,” Prowl whispers with his servos clasped over his spark. He looks at Barricade’s recharging form. “I don’t want to hurt you, Cade.”

He feels his spark pulse painfully and he starts feeling weak. Looking over at Barricade, the recharging sparkling who has always come to his aid. Prowl crawls over to the black and purple Praxian. He picks up Barricade’s arm and scoots closer to his smaller twin. Wrapping his arms around the others waist, his spark calms and his strength returns slowly.

“Cade, I don’t want to hurt you,” Prowl whispers against the black center of the purple chevron. “I’m sorry.”

 

Nightdawn walks into the sparkling’s berthroom to see the two sparklings cuddled up together.

“Isn’t that cute,” Aloysia smiles.

“Come on. Prowl, Barricade,” Nightdawn gently shakes the sparkling’s shoulders. Barricade onlines first and looks around.

“We go to the Aquarium this orn?” Barricade smiles innocently.

“We already went.”

“Bummers,” Barricade pouts. 

“Nice try,” Nightdawn smile. Prowl scoots away from Barricade and slides off the berth. Aloysia watches as Prowl walks out of the berthroom.

“Why is Prowl mad?” Aloysia asks.

“He gets in these moods sometimes,” Nightdawn helps Barricade off the berth. 

“Oh,” Aloysia looks at the door. “It’s not because he thinks I’m replacing his Carrier?”

“Carrier’s scary,” Barricade shivers and runs out of the berthroom.

“She wasn’t the same after they were sparked,” Nightdawn says at Aloysia’s confused look.

 

Once back at the palace, Barricade runs up to his room. Prowl walks up the stairs quietly with his basket clutched in his servos. Instead of turning right like Barricade does, Prowl turns left and pushes open the heavy door. He walks down the long corridor to his room. The door opens as he approaches it. Seventh door on the right. He places the basket on the window seat, before climbing up and crawling to the window. He sets it on the window-sill where the star’s light shines on the two eggs. 

“I’ll get you a tank,” Prowl says and pats both of the eggs. He turns around and runs out of his room to look for a tank. Prowl walks to the door to the staircase room but stops when he hears Barricade talking. 

“Sire, Carrier, I need a tank for my spark eel,” Barricade says, Prowl peeks through the cracked door. Aloysia kneels down beside Barricade. 

‘They look like a happy family,’ Prowl frowns.

“We will go to the market later this orn,” Nightdawn says and looks toward the west wing. Prowl jumps away from the door and starts to back away from it. It opens and Nightdawn walks to Prowl. “Do you want to pick out one for your eel?”

Prowl nods and Nightdawn picks the black and white sparkling up and carries him down the stairs to the main room. Aloysia smiles when Prowl is set on the couch. 

“What are you going to name your spark eel?” Aloysia asks. 

“I don’t know,” Prowl clasps his servos on his lap and looks everywhere but to the femme. 

“Barricade was going to call his Nemi.”

“What about Silverstreak?” Prowl asks, looking up at the femme. 

“That’s a beautiful name,” Aloysia smiles and picks Prowl up to set him on her lap. Prowl’s quick frown goes unnoticed. The femme starts rubbing Prowl’s doorwings, the purr starts small, gradually getting louder with every rub over his wings. White servos cling to the femme’s armor as his blue optics dim. Barricade pouts from his seat on the couch and crawls over to the femme. He climbs on the femmes lap beside Prowl and wiggles under her arm. Prowl glances over at Barricade who gives a small smile. Prowl returns the smile and slides his servo into Barricade’s silver one. Nightdawn walks into the room with a tray of Energon cubes, he stops and smiles at the sight. 

“They both enjoy their wings rubbed,” Nightdawn sets the tray down and sits on the couch beside Aloysia. “You know, I like my wings rubbed.”

Nightdawn smiles and flutters his wings slightly. 

“Sparkling time,” Aloysia sticks out her glossa. 

“I see how it is,’ Nightdawn laughs. “I invite you into the palace and other mecha go for the treasures but you, you go for my sparklings.”

“Objects get boring over time, sparklings are always entertaining,” Aloysia smiles as the two smaller Praxians start flexing their servos. 

“We’ll see how much you like them when they upgrade into youngling frames,” Nightdawn says. 

“They will still be entertaining,” Aloysia says and sighs. “Some reason I feel drained of energy.”

“It’s all this cuddling,” Nightdawn says and picks up Prowl from the femme’s lap. He continues rubbing Prowl’s doorwings. Aloysia takes one of the larger cubes.


	7. Happy Times to Truth and Sadness

Prowl onlines on the couch, Barricade’s pede comes into view in front of his face. He jerks his helm back and looks down the purple and black leg to see Barricade cuddling with his leg. 

“Cade,” Prowl says trying to move his legs but the other sparkling holds on tighter. “Cade, stop. I can’t feel my pedes anymore.”

Barricade snuggles up to Prowl’s pedes which are under his helm. 

“Barricade,” Prowl whines and tries scooting away. “Barricade, let me go.”

Prowl pushes away, Barricade onlines and the black and white sparkling tumbles off the couch backwards. He lands on his helm, the sound of something cracking comes before Prowl screams out in pain. Nightdawn runs into the room, Barricade perches on the edge of the couch looking with bright optics at Prowl. Prowl lies face down on the floor screaming, doorwings trembling violently.

“What’s going on?” Aloysia runs in the room as Nightdawn picks up Prowl. Blue Energon drips from the top of his helm. His blue chevron lies in pieces on the floor. Barricade gasps at the sight. 

“Come on Prowl,” Nightdawn holds the sparkling in his arms as he walks to the transport. “I’m going to take you to the medical center to get your chevron fixed.”

Prowl sniffles with his helm buried in Nightdawn’s chest. When they arrive at the medical center, Nightdawn’s chest is covered with blue Energon. Prowl’s small whimpers get lost in his vents. A red and white medic leads them into a room and takes Prowl from Nightdawn.

“Where’s Medicus?” Nightdawn asks. “He’s Prowl’s medic.”

“He’s on vacation,” the red and white medic says and starts hooking up an Energon drip.

“He normally gets a high-grade drip,” Nightdawn says. The medic glares at the black and pink mech.

“Are you telling me how to do my job?” the medic asks and pulls up Prowl’s file. The file states name and address of residence but nothing else. Anything more requires a passphrase. He sends his, if the top medic of Iacon couldn’t access the file no medic could. The file unlocks and he freezes at what he is doing. The spark frequency is labeled with the incubi pattern. The CNA pattern matches one known case of the spark devourers in Praxus. 

“Are you going to help him or not?” Nightdawn yells. Prowl cries out as another wave of pain shoots through his helm. The medic shakes out of his surprise and switches the Energon drip. 

“I accessed his file,” the medic says. 

“You know,” Nightdawn frowns and looks away.

“His condition will stay between us,” the medic says. “He is not the first of his kind that I have treated.”

“There are more?” Nightdawn asks. 

“Many more,” the medic says and starts wiping off the dried Energon. Nightdawn looks up at the medic and sees the medic’s red chevron. “My creators were from Praxus. I used to have a white chevron. I hope you weren’t particularly partial to his original one. Replacements are only red.”

“It is fine, whatever to keep the chevron,” Nightdawn says. 

“If you want I can fix his other and he can keep it,” the medic says. 

“No.”

“I want to keep it,” Prowl whimpers as the medic takes the middle part of the chevron off. 

“Bring it in whenever you can,” the medic says and walks over to the counter. He pulls out a red chevron with a white and gold middle. “Would you rather have your white and blue one or the white and gold one? Whichever one you don’t pick I will put on your other chevron.”

“The white and gold,” Prowl says and the medic starts putting the chevron on. 

“This chevron will be more sensitive than your other one,” the medic says. Prowl nods slightly. 

~Cade, will you gather my chevron up, I want to keep it,~ Prowl says over the twin bond.

 

~I’ll put it in your room,~ Barricade replies. The medic checks the sealant and nods.

“As good as new,” the medic smiles. “You’re clear to go.

“Thank you . . .” Prowl starts.

“Ratchet, my designation is Ratchet.”

“Thank you, Ratchet,” Prowl smiles as Ratchet helps him down. 

“Do you want to see the changes?” Ratchet asks, Prowl nods and slides his servo in Ratchet’s. The medic leads him to a mirror. Prowl stares at the red chevron for a klik.

“Mine’s shinier than yours,” Prowl looks up at the medics.

“Yes, well, I am older than you,” Ratchet kneels down beside Prowl. He glances at Nightdawn to see the mech preoccupied with a comm.. “Prowl, do you know about your spark?”

“Carrier, told me,” Prowl frowns and looks at his white servos. “I’m a monster.”

“You are not a monster,” Ratchet says. “Someone in my family is like you and I do not see them as a monster.”

“I’m not a monster?” Prowl looks up hopeful at the medic.

“You are far from it,” Ratchet puts his servo over Prowl’s spark. “You have a strong spark.”

“Come on Prowl, we need to leave,” Nightdawn says. Prowl nods and starts to follow his Sire out.

“Wait, do you have a large tank that a spark eel can live in?” Prowl looks up at Ratchet.

“Prowl, don’t bother the medic,” Nightdawn says and grabs Prowl’s servo. 

“Actually I do,” Ratchet says. “It’ll end up in the wastepit anyway.”

“May I have it?” Prowl asks looking up at his Sire.

“I don’t see why not,” Ratchet says and goes into the storage. He comes out with the tank. One side of the box is clear while the other sides are black. 

“Thank you,” Prowl says when Ratchet hands it to him.

 

“Go take that to your room,” Nightdawn says once they get back to the palace. Prowl nods and carries the tank up the stairs. He walks into his berthroom and finds the blue shards of his old chevron on a tray on the berth. He sets the tank on the window seat and moves the tray to the seat before closing the doors and blocking the star light in his room. 

Prowl walks into the main room, Aloysia and Barricade turn to look at him. He stops and starts to back away.

“It’s red!” Barricade says and runs up to Prowl. 

“It’s sensitive,” Prowl shies away from Barricade’s servo as the other sparkling tries to touch it.

“Come on, let’s play,” Barricade takes Prowl’s servo. “You know your chevrons combine to make mine.”

Barricade giggles as Prowl thinks about it.

“Oh,” Prowl says then joins Barricade in giggling.

 

“I can’t understand it,” Aloysia says as Nightdawn sits beside her.

“Understand what?” Nightdawn asks as he trails his fingers over the femme’s shoulders.

“I only feel drained when Prowl is around,” Aloysia says. “It’s like something is draining my very spark energy.”

Nightdawn pulls away from the femme.

“I knew this was bound to come up,” Nightdawn takes one of the femme’s servos in his. “I just hoped it would be later.”

“What is it?”

“Prowl has a condition,” Nightdawn looks at Prowl happily playing with Barricade. “His spark condition is not a normal one. His spark has been weak ever since he was sparked. It is a condition he got from his Carrier. His Carrier, Nerosong, has a spark that carries the incubi pattern. Prowl’s spark is a carrier of it as well.”

“Prowl is . . .” Aloysia looks at the black and white sparkling. Prowl crawls around on all fours with Barricade sitting on his back. The black and purple sparkling slightly moves Prowl’s doorwings and Prowl moves in that direction. “He’s a spark eater.”

Aloysia stands and walks out. Nightdawn follows her out. Barricade runs past him followed by Prowl. Both sparklings giggle as they tumble up the stairs. Aloysia turns to Nightdawn. 

“You could have told me he was a monster!” Aloysia yells. “How do you know he won’t drain us in the night cycle?”

“We keep him separated,” Nightdawn says. “His berthroom is locked during the night cycle.”

 

The black and white Praxian stands at the corner of the wall, just enough to see both of them. Doorwings slowly sink on his back as Aloysia continues to yell at his Sire. He flinches when Aloysia calls him a monster.

‘Oh, the feeling of a spark as it tears apart, one strand at a time . . .’ Prowl backs away from the wall and runs to the door to the west wing. He runs into his room with a flying leap on the berth. Pulling the blankets over himself, he starts sniffling.

“Prowler?”

“Go away, Cade,” Prowl mumbles.

“Prowler, do you need a hug?” Prowl feels the berth dip and the blanket lifting off his frame.

“Cade, I’m a monster,” Prowl sniffles.

“You’re not a monster.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I said so,” Barricade wedges his way between Prowl and the berth.

“You’re not the creator of the universe,” Prowl frowns.

“This orn I am,” Barricade smiles.

“You should leave.”

“Not without you.”

“Cade.”

“Prowler.”

“Barricade, I’m serious.”

“I’m serious too, Prowl.” Barricade puts his servos on Prowl’s shoulders.

“I eat sparks.”

“No you don’t,” Barricade scoffs. “You eat Energon.”

“I should eat sparks.”

“What you should do is come with me,” Barricade smiles.

“Fine,” Prowl sighs.

“Barricade one, Prowl zip,” Barricade dances down the hall with Prowl’s servo in his.

 

Barricade and Prowl walk into the main room. Barricade climbs on the couch. Prowl climbs on the couch beside Aloysia. The femme moves to the chair on the other side of the couch. Prowl’s doorwings dip on his back; Nightdawn picks Barricade up and sets him on his lap. Blue optics shimmer as he looks to the three happily watching the News Program. Prowl slides off the couch and walks out of the room. He waits in the foyer for his Sire to come and get him. Doorwings drop lower and lower with every klik that goes by. He starts to walk up the stairs when his Sire comes out of the main room.

“Do you want some Energon?” Nightdawn asks. Prowl looks down at his sire from halfway up the stairs. He nods and walks down the stairs.

“Sire,” Prowl says as they walk into the kitchenette. 

“Yes, Prowl,” Nightdawn takes out the high-grade and the mid-grade. 

“Do you love me?” Prowl wrings his small white servos.

“With all my spark,” Nightdawn sets the cubes down and puts his servos on Prowl’s shoulders. He looks at the fidgeting sparkling. “Why do you ask?”

“You and Aloysia were fighting,” Prowl mumbles. 

“Grown mecha fight, it’s normal,” Nightdawn says. “If we didn’t then we all would have the same views. If we had the same views—“

“We’d all be the same,” Prowl sighs. “You treat Barricade different than me.”

“Barricade . . . Prowl when you and Barricade were sparked, the medics did not think Barricade would survive. His spark was strong but . . . he, we nearly lost him.”

“Because of me,” Prowl frowns. 

“No, not because of you. Prowl, his frame was underdeveloped.”

“Because I took all—“

“Prowl!” Nightdawn yells then sighs when he notices Prowl jump and tremble. “No, you did not steal anything. Nerosong did not drink the medical grade Energon. She made the mistake. Barricade was weak because of her, not you.”

Prowl nods and looks at the Energon as Nightdawn fixes it. 

“Sire?”

“Yes,” Nightdawn places the Energon in the storage.

“Did you love Carrier?”

“Yes,” Nightdawn sets the sparkling’s cube beside him. “I still do.”

“But . . . what about Aloysia?”

“I love her too,” Nightdawn frowns. “Prowl, Carrier and I can never bond like other mecha. If she would bond to someone . . . let’s just say she can never bond.”

“I’m like her, so . . . I can never bond,” Prowl pouts. 

“Prowl, when you get older, I will tell you about what you can and cannot do,” Nightdawn cups the sparkling’s helm. 

“Sire, does Aloysia love me?” Prowl continues to pout. 

“You will have to ask her, but I’m sure she does,” Nightdawn kisses the center of Prowl’s chevron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question Readers I'm thinking of making a series named the incubi pattern. 7 parts in total. Would you rather have them running at the same time or one after another?One takes place before Peace in Turmoil, about twenty chapters before.


	8. When Sire is Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, aft is not a curse word. At least not my version.

Prowl onlines on the berth, sitting in the center as he waits for his Sire. Doorwings flap in irritation. Energon tank grumbles as he waits. He slides off the berth to get his own Energon from the wall dispenser. He stands on the tips of his pedes trying to reach the lever. He jumps up and pulls the lever. Purple tinted Energon pours out of the dispenser and covers the black and white sparkling. 

Prowl falls to his aft and sits on the floor as the Energon slides over his frame. He looks at the Energon pooling up on the plush carpet. He starts licking the Energon off his servos then his arms. Once the Energon dries, he walks over to the window seat and carries the tank into the washracks. He sets the tank on the floor as he washes the Energon off his armor. He tries reaching his wings, spinning around to grab one of them; he doesn’t notice someone slipping into his room. 

Prowl sighs and slides to his knees, doorwings droop low on his back. He feels someone touch his doorwings and jumps. Barricade stands in the washracks, dripping with the solvent. 

“Do you need help?” Barricade smiles.

“What are you doing in here?” Prowl asks. 

“Sire’s on a business trip and we just got back from the crystal museum,” Barricade says. “I got you some stuff. It’s in my room. Do you need help filling your tank?”

“I need my wings washed first,” Prowl says.

“What did you do? Have a bath in Energon?”

“I tried to get my own since Sire didn’t bring me any,” Prowl sighs. 

“I’ll bring you Energon!” Barricade chirps as he wipes the Energon off the almost all white wings. “Carrier told me that I could put the solvent in my tank and let it sit for an orn and then put the cleaner in.”

“You call Aloysia Carrier?” Prowl asks.

“Why not?” Barricade asks. “Sire says they’re going to bond next decaorn.”

“They are,” Prowl frowns. 

“Do you not like her?”

“She’s okay, she doesn’t like me,” Prowl frowns. 

“She likes you.”

“No she doesn’t,” Prowl frowns and starts filling the tank. Barricade helps Prowl carry it to the window seat.

“Why don’t we go get some Energon treats,” Barricade smiles as they set it on the window-sill. He grabs Prowl’s servo, pulling him down the hall and into the main room. “Carrier, can we have some Energon treats?”

“Yes, you can,” Aloysia smiles. Prowl follows Barricade into the kitchenette. He frowns when she only grabs Barricade’s treats. He opens the storage for his own treats and finds it empty. 

“May I have some treats?” Prowl looks up at Aloysia. 

“I don’t know how to make them,” Aloysia frowns and walks out of the room.

“You can have some of mine,” Barricade hands Prowl the plate and climbs up on the counter to get another plateful of treats. “We can go in my room.”

Prowl carries the treats up to Barricade's room and sees the bags from the crystal museum. 

“You got a lot of stuff,” Prowl frowns. “Why couldn’t I go?”

“Carrier said you were recharging,” Barricade frowns. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Oh,” Prowl says and sets his plate on the berth as Barricade climbs up.

“I’ll show you what we got,” Barricade smiles and starts going through the bags. He pulls out a purple crystal chime, a black and white crystal cluster, the frosty crystal replica of the museum and a data-pad of the different kinds of crystals. “I got you these.”

Barricade pulls out a blue crystal chime, a black and purple crystal cluster and a frosty crystal replica of the city-state. 

“Wow,” Prowl holds the city-state figurine. “You got this for me?”

“Yeah,” Barricade smiles. “I didn’t want you to be left out. Do you want me to help you take these to your room?”

“After we play,” Prowl jumps off the berth and pulls out the blocks. Barricade slides off the berth and dumps the box holding the blocks. The blocks scatter over the floor. 

“What are we making first?” 

“What about a crystal tree?”

“Okay,” Barricade starts building the trunk.

 

Prowl presses the block against the trunk of the tree, it turns white and sticks to the other block. He presses another block to that one and continues until the branches hang down from the trunk. 

Meanwhile, Aloysia glances into the room to see Prowl and Barricade playing and she walks to the west wing of the palace. 

“Prowl always goes over here,” Aloysia says to herself. “Is this where Nightdawn has his room?”

Aloysia walks down the corridor, looking in each and every room. She comes to the door with the key-pad and walks in.

“This is where the monster lives,” Aloysia looks around the room. She notices the puddle of Energon on the floor. “He’s gone and killed something in here.”

She turns and sees something lying on the berth. Picking it up and turning it over in her servo, she closes her servo over the doll. 

“Monsters don’t need toys,” Aloysia frowns. Hearing the door in the foyer open, she walks out of the room and out of the west wing before Nightdawn walks up the stairs. “Did you finish?”

“Yes,” Nightdawn says. “The Prime will be coming to our bonding ceremony.”

“Will his sparklings come as well?” Aloysia asks.

“Yes,” Nightdawn smiles. “Prowl and Barricade will have some playmates. Speaking of them, where are they?”

“Barricade’s room,” Aloysia smiles. Nightdawn presses a kiss to her forhelm before walking down the hall to Barricade’s room. He sees the plates of treats on the berth and frowns.

“Barricade, what have I told you about eating treats in your room?” Nightdawn asks, Barricade jumps and falls over Prowl. 

“To not to,” Barricade pouts.

“It was my idea, Sire,” Prowl looks up at Nightdawn. “I didn’t know.”

“Go to your room, Prowl,” Nightdawn says. 

“But it was.”

“Barricade knows better and should have said something,” Nightdawn scoots Prowl out of the room. Prowl looks at Barricade as Nightdawn closes the door. 

“I’m sorry Sire, it won’t happen again,” Barricade says.

“It won’t happen again,” Nightdawn says. Prowl glances down the hall to see Aloysia smirking at him. Prowl walks to his room, passing by Aloysia in the process. He runs into his room and closes the door. The lock snaps into place and he jumps away from the door. He runs to the door and starts pushing on it. 

“No,” Prowl frowns and pushes harder. “I didn’t want you to lock.”

Prowl slides down the floor and rests his forhelm against the door. He turns around and sits against the door, gaze roaming over his berthroom. He stands and walks over to his berth to get his doll. He climbs on the berth and frowns when he doesn’t see it. 

“I thought I left it here,” Prowl slides off the berth and peaks under it. He squirms under and looks around and in the cut out. He pops back out from under the berth and plops down on his aft. “Dolls don’t get up and walk away.”

The memory of Aloysia smirking comes to his processor.

“She stole my doll,” Prowl huffs and walks to the door. He pushes with all his might but the door doesn’t budge. “Sire! Sire, help me!”

“Why do you want your Sire, little monster?” Aloysia asks from the other side of the door. 

“Let me out!” Prowl bangs his small white servos on the door. 

“Why would I do that? You’ll just eat our sparks.”

“I don’t eat sparks!” Prowl yells. “Please, let me out.”

Prowl lies on the floor to look through the crack at the bottom of the door. He sees Aloysia’s green pedes and watches her walk out of view. 

“Come back!” Prowl yells. He sighs when his view of the hallway stays empty. A loud boom comes from outside and Prowl jumps off the ground. He runs to the window and opens the doors. The sky is a dark purple color, a line of light flickers over the sky and another loud boom causes Prowl to fall off the window seat. He lands on his right wing the wrong way. He starts sniffling and jumps when another loud boom comes. He starts to go get his doll but remembers that it is not there. He crawls to the corner and curls up with his knees pressed against his chest. His doorwings tremble, sensory net erupts in pain every time his right doorwing moves. He whimpers as pain shoots through his frame.


	9. Upgrades and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Nightdawn, Nerosong, Aloysia, Medicus and Ironhawk are OC's. 
> 
> Silverstreak the eel is OC.
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me if I need to up the rating. New to posting so I don't know the norm of rating.

Prowl lies in the corner of his berthroom in recharge when the door opens and a mech walks in. Prowl onlines when the mech starts shaking his shoulder. Blue optics flicker on and he looks up at the white and pink mech. Prowl sits up and stretches, he cries out when his doorwing moves. 

“Let me see,” the medic picks Prowl up and sets him on the berth. Prowl whimpers as he lies on the berth. The medic examines the doorwing and moves it back in place. Prowl screams as the doorwing pops back in place. “You should be alright now.”

“Who are you?” Prowl turns around and looks at the medic.

“I am your medic, Medicus,” the mech smiles. “You were just a little sparkling when I last saw you. How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Prowl smiles as he flaps his wings. 

“How are your energy levels?”

“They’re low,” Prowl sighs and starts to go to the Energon dispenser. 

“Let me get it for you,” the medic says and sees the dried puddle of Energon. “Did you try to get it yourself?”

“Last decaorn,” Prowl sighs. “I’m too short.”

“Well, this orn that will change.”

“Why?”

“You get your upgrades,” the medic smiles as he brings the cube over. 

“Really?” Prowl smiles and takes the cube. “I’m going to get bigger?”

“Yes,” the medic smiles and starts making adjustments on Prowl’s frame. 

“Does Barricade already have his upgrades?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“But you’re our medic.”

“I am your medic,” Medicus says. “Barricade goes to the medical center for his upgrades.”

“Oh,” Prowl frowns, the medic scans Prowl. 

“Will you open your spark chamber so I can check your spark?”

Prowl nods and the small chestplates part. A deep blue spark pulses slowly in the small chamber. Medicus scans the spark and frowns. 

“Have you had any urges?”

“Urges?” Prowl tilts his helm slightly.

“Have you wanted to merge sparks with anyone you’re around?”

Prowl backs away from the medic with bright optics, small helm shaking back and forth. 

“I was just asking,” Medicus holds up his servos. “Your spark is pulsing too slowly.”

“Is that bad?”

“You feel tired most of the time?”

Prowl nods. 

“I have something for you to put in each of your Energon cubes,” Medicus holds up a package of metals. “I want you to put a pinch in each.”

Prowl nods and takes the package. 

“Will you leave the door open?” Prowl asks. Medicus nods and leaves. He slides off the berth, package lying on the it. He walks to the end of the hall and peaks out of the crack in the door. Barricade skips through the staircase room and glances over at the west wing.

“Prowler!” Barricade smiles. “Come on, let’s go to my room.”

Prowl runs after Barricade into his room. 

“Got something to show you,” Barricade smiles and grabs his doll. He holds it up before putting it behind his back. He shows his servos to Prowl. Prowl’s optics brighten.

“Where did it go?” Prowl looks around Barricade for the doll. “It disappeared! Do it again.” 

“What do you want to see?”

“A pillow,” Prowl grabs one of Barricade’s pillows. He hands it to Barricade and watches fascinated as Barricade puts the pillow behind his back and shows his empty servos. “Where did you learn that magic trick? Can you teach me?” 

“It’s called subspacing,” Barricade smiles. “You got your upgrades, why didn’t the medic show you?”

“Maybe he forgot,” Prowl says and holds another pillow. “Show me.”

“Okay,” Barricade says and holds Prowl’s arm. He bends it behind Prowl. “Let go of the pillow.”

Prowl pulls his servo back and stares at it. 

“I did it!” Prowl smiles. “Something else.”

“What about your stuff from the museum?”

“I don’t want to break it,” Prowl frowns. 

“You don’t break it,” Barricade pulls his doll out and shows Prowl it is still in one piece. 

“Okay,” Prowl smiles and follows Barricade to his pile of things. He subspaces them and hugs Barricade. 

“Huh?” Barricade tilts his helm at Prowl

“Thank you for showing me,” Prowl smiles. Nightdawn walks into the berthroom with a box. 

“Aloysia brought you two this,” Nightdawn smiles.

“Barricade, show Sire your magic trick,” Prowl says.

“Uh, Prowler . . .”

“What magic trick?” Nightdawn smiles. 

“He can make things disappear!” 

“It’s just subspacing,” Barricade frowns. 

“I see,” Nightdawn nods. “Well Barricade, do you want to show me?”

“Oh . . . uhm,” Barricade looks around his room for something to subspace. He grabs a holo-image frame and subspaces it. “See, gone.”

“Wow, how do you make it come back?” Nightdawn asks. Barricade pulls the holo-frame out of his subspace. “Prowl.”

Nightdawn holds out his servo for the black and white sparkling. Prowl waves bye to Barricade and puts his servo in Nightdawn’s.

“Prowl, do you know how to subspace?”

“Cade showed me,” Prowl smiles. “Now I can do the magic trick.”

“It is no magic trick,” Nightdawn frowns. “Every mecha can do it.”

“Oh,” Prowl looks at the ground. 

“I have something from my trip yesterorn,” Nightdawn smiles and pulls out a deep blue thermal blanket from his subspace. The tiny blue crystals shine in the light. Prowl gasps and reaches his small white servos out to it.

“It’s so pretty,” Prowl looks up at Nightdawn. “It’s for me?”

“Yes,” Nightdawn smiles and presses a kiss to Prowl’s forhelm. 

“Did Cade get one?”

“No, this is just for you,” Nightdawn smiles. “Barricade got something from the last business trip. This one was specially made for you. The Prime’s maid makes these and last time I went, I told her you liked blue crystals. She found all of those and sewed them into a thermal blanket.”

“Can you tell her thank you for me?” Prowl holds the blanket close to his face plates. “It’s so soft.” 

“I will,” Nightdawn smiles. “Go ahead and put it in your room.”

“I don’t want Aloysia to take it away,” Prowl pouts. 

“Why would she take your things?”

“Barricade gave me a doll, his old one and I left it on my berth and it’s gone,” Prowl pouts. 

“I will speak to her,” Nightdawn frowns. “Then put it in your subspace.”

“Okay,” Prowl smiles and folds the blanket neatly before subspacing it. “Is it time for afternoon Energon?”

“Yes,” Nightdawn stands and holds out his servo for Prowl.

“The medic gave me something to put in my Energon,” Prowl says. 

“Prowl,” Nightdawn says as Prowl runs into the west wing. He follows Prowl into his berthroom and sees the package of metals. He grabs them out of Prowl’s servos. Prowl flinches and looks up at his Sire. “Medicus gave these to you?”

“Yes,” Prowl frowns. “I need them.”

“Prowl, never put these in your Energon.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said so,” Nightdawn puts them in his subspace. 

“But why?”

“Medicus . . . well, he was one of the medics who told me and your Carrier that you wouldn’t be a nice sparkling,” Nightdawn says holding Prowl’s servos in his. 

“But I am nice,” Prowl smiles. “Aren’t I?”

“You are, I only agreed to keep him as your medic because he knew your condition and I was afraid that other medics would be afraid of you.”

“Ratchet’s not, can’t he be my medic?”

“Ratchet was just filling in for Medicus,” Nightdawn frowns. “He works in Iacon. Where the Prime lives.”

“Oh,” Prowl sighs. “Energon?”

“Yes,” Nightdawn smiles and picks Prowl up. 

“Sire?”

“Yes, Prowl.”

“Why does Aloysia not like me?”

“She’s just new to having sparklings around. She’s probably worn out with everything. I have had more work than normal. Just give her some time.”

“Okay,” Prowl smiles and puts his audio over Nightdawn’s spark. “I like the sound of your spark.”

“You always have,” Nightdawn frowns a little. 

 

After Energon, Prowl goes back to his room, leaving the door partially opened. Barricade walks in with something in his servos. 

“Prowler!” Barricade jumps in front of Prowl. 

“What?” 

“I brought you my doll,” Barricade says. “He doesn’t have a name. Maybe you could give him one.”

“I don’t want you to be alone,” Prowl frowns and hands the doll back.

“I have a cyberpuppy to keep me company,” Barricade smiles. “Ironhawk!”

The silver and blue cyberpuppy slides around the corner and into Prowl’s room. He stops and looks at Prowl. The cyberpuppy starts growling and barring its teeth at Prowl causing him to back away from it.

“Bad Ironhawk, bad,” Barricade wags his finger in the cyberpuppy’s face. “Go back downstairs if you’re going to act that way.”

“Maybe you should just leave,” Prowl says. 

“I came to bring you something else,” Barricade pulls the crystal plant out of his subspace. “Carrier and I got it back to health. I want you to have it and, don’t tell Carrier, but I stole a turtle from the gardens that orn.”

Barricade pulls out a crystal turtle. 

“Now you have a live friend here,” Barricade smiles and hands the turtle over. “Come on, Ironhawk.”

Barricade walks out of the berthroom, Prowl stands in his room staring at the door. The turtle snaps at his thumb.

“Owe!” Prowl glares down at the turtle. “No bitting.”

Prowl sets the turtle on the window seat and sets the plant on the window-sill. He dumps the cleaning packet into the tank and sets the two eggs on the bottom of it.


	10. Changing Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nice Sentinel Prime
> 
> I need your help. Chapter 14 and 15 might cause the rating to go up. I'll post it under the current rating. Please tell me if I need to raise the rating.

Prowl jumps online when he hears a drill at his door. He crawls to the bottom of his berth and leans over the end post to see Nightdawn kneeling in front of the door. 

“Sire? What are you doing?”

“Oh, Prowl, did I make you online?” Nightdawn sets the drill down and walks over to the berth. “I talked to Aloysia about your doll. She told me she knew nothing about it.”

“Oh,” Prowl frowns. 

“You have never lied,” Nightdawn says. “I believe you don’t like the thought of her coming into your room so I have a lock system that you can lock or unlock during the light cycle but it will remain locked during the dark cycle.”

Prowl holds up his arms and Nightdawn sets him down by the lock.

“Do you want to help me?” Nightdawn asks, Prowl nods. “You’re okay with me bonding to Aloysia next orn, right?”

“I guess,” Prowl rolls the bolt back and forth over the carpet.

“Prowl,” Nightdawn sets the drill down and faces Prowl. “You’re feelings matter in this family. I want you to be happy.”

“I want a Carrier who loves me,” Prowl picks up the bolt and lets it fall to the ground. He looks up at his Sire. “If you like her, I like her. You know everything.”

“I don’t know everything,” Nightdawn smiles and sets Prowl on his lap. “Primus knows everything and I am not Primus.”

“You’re Primus to me,” Prowl smiles and presses his audio against Nightdawn’s chest. “Sire?”

“Yes,” Nightdawn rocks back and forth, rubbing the small doorwings. 

“Why does someone’s spark change pulses?”

“It depends on their mood,” Nightdawn says. “A happy spark pulses faster than a sad one.”

“But I’m not sad all the time,” Prowl pouts. “Medicus said my spark pulses slow.”

“You are calm, hyper sparklings have faster pulses. Your spark is slow because you take in your surroundings calmly and focus on certain things. Barricade, on the other side, dives helm first into things. His spark pulse is faster because his processor is taking in everything at once.”

“I don’t like what comes over the bond from him,” Prowl frowns. “It’s too noisy.”

“Try isolating some things,” Nightdawn smiles. “It’s easier to focus on one thing at a time. When you and Barricade were newly sparked, Barricade’s bond let everything he thought, felt, heard and saw, your’s was quieter. I closed Barricade’s bond to only let the emotions through, yet kept your’s open.”

“You still have the bond between us?”

“Yes, but it is weak and sometime it will go away, when you’re grown and have sparklings of your own, our bond will be replaced with yours and your creations,” Nightdawn smiles.

“But I don’t want you replaced,” Prowl holds onto Nightdawn’s shoulders. 

“Prowl,” Nightdawn chuckles and rubs chevrons with the sparkling. “They can never replace me. They will be asking you all these questions—“

“But I don’t have the answers,” Prowl whines. 

“In time you will,” Nightdawn smiles and rubs the sparklings cheek. Prowl huffs and falls down in Nightdawn’s lap.

“You aren’t ever going to be replaced,” Prowl crosses his arms. “Barricade’s loud.”

“That he is,” Nightdawn smiles as he focuses on the bond to Barricade. “Do you want to do some spying?” 

“How?” Prowl smiles as he looks up. 

“Open the bond as wide as you can, think about Barricade, once you feel him, focus on being with him,” Nightdawn says.

“It’s hard,” Prowl frowns. “I can’t.”

Prowl falls back into Nightdawn’s frame. 

“Do you feel me?” Nightdawn asks as he opens his bond, Prowl nods slowly. “Now, I’ll open Barricade’s and you watch through our bond.”

“Okay,” Prowl smiles and sits up. He gets pulled into the bond, he looks around but not under his own control. Prowl giggles as he sees a black and purple frame as if he was Barricade. The black and purple sparkling dances in front of the wall mirror. He hears something, Barricade was saying something, the surroundings come into more of a focus and he hears Barricade trying to sing. The vision stops and Prowl stares at the door of his room. “That was fun.”

“Yes, it may be fun for an open bond, but exhausting for one as slowly closing as mine.” 

“You won’t close the bond,” Prowl puts his fists on his hips and glares at Nightdawn.

“No,” Nightdawn smiles as he holds up his servos. 

“Sire,” Prowl says quietly. 

“Yes,” Nightdawn smiles as he looks over the instructions. 

“Why did Barricade and Aloysia go to the museum without me?” Prowl asks. “Cade said I was recharging. I online early.”

“Prowl, even with my weak bond and knowing you’re an early riser, it’s difficult to pick up when you’re recharging or not. Your spark reads as if you’re in recharge, even right now.”

“Oh,” Prowl says. 

“Aloysia probably thought Barricade knew exactly, it takes years for a mech to understand bonds.”

“But you know a lot about them.”

“I also went to the academy and interned as a medic.”

 

Prowl types in the code to unlock the door. Nightdawn smiles down as Prowl chirps happily. 

“I need to get everything in order for next orn,” Nightdawn smiles. “The Prime’s sparklings will be here any moment.”

“Can we play with them?” Prowl asks. 

“They will be staying here over the dark cycle.”

“Can we have a slumber party?” Prowl asks.

“We will see,” Nightdawn smiles. 

 

Prowl peaks out of the west wing when the Prime and the sparklings walk up the stairs. 

“My other sparkling is around here somewhere,” Nightdawn says and glances at the west wing door.

“He’ll come out when he’s ready,” the Prime smiles. 

“Come on, you can play in my room,” Barricade leads the two sparklings to the berthroom. Prowl turns around and starts to leave. 

“Is there a reason you are hiding away?” Prowl turns around to see the Prime talking to him.

“Uh . . . no sir,” Prowl says and starts to walk to the main part of the palace. The Prime kneels in front of him.

“You know, your Sire didn’t tell me or Aloysia, but I have a secret to tell you that might change your mind about hiding away here when my sparklings are here.”

“What is it?” Prowl looks up at the Prime.

“Well, you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone what I tell you right now,” the Prime says and takes Prowl’s servo. “I know what you are. You are like my little Jetfire. He clings to Orion as if he’s a life line. Now, I remember your Sire telling me about you and Barricade clinging to one another as little newly sparked sparklings. Now, I don’t want you to be afraid to play with them. Jetfire might like to play with someone like him. Wouldn’t you like to play with the others?”

Prowl nods and the Prime picks him up. 

“Now they’re a bit older than you and Barricade so you might have to tell them to slow down or something like that,” the Prime smiles. 

“Sentinel . . . oh, you found Prowl,” Nightdawn frowns. “You don’t have to carry him. He can walk where ever you go.”

“It’s quite alright, Nightdawn,” Sentinel Prime smiles and pats the Praxian on the shoulder. He carries Prowl to Barricade's berthroom. The sparklings giggle and run around the room. Jetfire stops and looks up at Prowl. 

“Hi,” Jetfire smiles, Orion Pax slams into Jetfire’s back and falls backward. Barricade tumbles over Orion Pax and pulls Jetfire down.

“You four will fall into a deep recharge this night cycle,” Sentinel Prime smiles and walks out. Prowl scrapes his pede against the floor as the sparklings untangle themselves. 

“Hi,” Jetfire smiles and takes Prowl’s smaller servo. Prowl looks up at the sparkling almost twice his size. Orion Pax steps up beside the mostly red sparkling. Prowl notices the wings on Jetfire’s back. 

“Are you a seeker?” Prowl asks.

“Almost, my carrier was,” Jetfire says. 

“She loved flying,” Orion Pax smiles. “Do you want to play acid pit?” 

“What’s acid pit?”

“It’s like lava floor,” Barricade says. “But instead of rocks the pillows erode in the acid. We have to jump to the other rock before it erodes.”

“Okay,” Prowl smiles. Orion Pax takes Prowl’s servo and Prowl looks at their servos. “What happened to your Carrier? Did she get scary?”

“No, she went on a trip and never came back,” Orion Pax frowns. “Sire said mean mechs hurt her really bad. And if they learned about Jetfire, they would hurt him really bad.”

“Oh,” Prowl says. 

“One, two, three, jump,” Barricade yells and jumps on the pillow. He jumps to another one as Jetfire jumps down from the berth. “Come on Prowler.”

“I’m coming,” Prowl jumps from the berth and Orion Pax jumps on the pillow beside him. They race to the other end of the room, Prowl slips on one pillow, Orion Pax grabs his shoulders but falls into the acid pit. Prowl lands on top of Orion Pax. 

“Are you okay?” Orion Pax asks. Prowl stares down at the red and blue sparkling’s chest. He presses his audio against it. 

“Prowler?” Barricade pokes Prowl’s wing. Prowl jumps off Orion Pax and backs away. 

“I’m sorry,” Prowl turns away to leave. 

“Prowl, you don’t have to go,” Jetfire says.

“Yes I do,” Prowl runs out of the room only to run into someone’s leg. He falls on his aft and looks up at the Prime.

“Going somewhere in a hurry?” Sentinel Prime smiles and picks up Prowl. 

“I want to go to my room,” Prowl squirms in the mech’s arms. 

“Sparklings, why don’t we go downstairs for Energon?” Sentinel Prime smiles. 

“Let me go,” Prowl squirms more in the Prime’s arms. 

“Squirming won’t do you any good,” Sentinel Prime laughs as he walks down the hall after the sparklings. “Jetfire was the master of squirming.”

Prowl huffs and falls back on the Prime’s chest. His audios pick up the pulse of the Prime’s spark. It sounded so strong and so bright. Prowl settles down in Sentinel Prime’s arms as they walk into the main room. Nightdawn frowns when he sees Prowl curled up in the Prime’s arms. 

“You don’t need to hold him,” Nightdawn says and starts to take the black and white sparkling.

“Nightdawn, it is fine,” Sentinel Prime smiles. 

“No, really, I insist.”

“Nightdawn,” Sentinel Prime looks down at the Praxian. “It is fine. It’ll do him some good.”

“Okay,” Nightdawn sits beside Aloysia on the couch. The femme glares at Prowl who tries to bury himself in the Prime’s arms. Sentinel Prime sits across from them, Barricade climbs up on a chair with Orion Pax while Jetfire climbs on his Sire’s lap with Prowl. Both sparklings press their audios to the Prime’s chest. The silver and red servo of the Prime starts petting Prowl’s wings. He smiles down at the black and white sparkling when he starts purring. Jetfire flutters his wings for attention. 

 

Nightdawn shows Sentinel Prime the room he and the sparklings will be staying in during the night cycle. 

“Where is Prowl’s room?” Sentinel Prime asks as he tucks in Orion Pax in the big berth. 

“You don’t need to worry about Prowl,” Nightdawn says. 

“I was hoping you would allow Prowl to spend the night cycle with us,” Sentinel Prime says. 

“That would be a bad idea,” Nightdawn says. 

“And why would that be?”

“Prowl is . . . his spark . . . “

“Drains others of energy,” the Prime smiles. “Jetfire is the same to other mechs. You do not need to worry about me. Allow Prowl to recharge in this berthroom.”

“What about Orion?” Nightdawn asks. 

“He may need to stay in another room,” Sentinel Prime frowns and picks Orion Pax up.

“He can stay in Barricade’s room,” Nightdawn takes the sparkling out of the Prime’s arms. Sentinel Prime walks across the hall to Barricade’s berthroom and glances down the hall to see Prowl peaking around the corner. 

“Come here, Prowl,” Sentinel Prime kneels down. Prowl shakes his helm and starts to turn away. Sentinel Prime walks after Prowl and scoops up the sparkling. Prowl squeaks as his pedes leave the floor. 

“I can’t,” Prowl shakes his helm. He sees his sire come out of Barricade’s room. “Sire?”

“You’ll be fine,” Nightdawn presses a kiss to the middle of the red chevron. Prowl watches as his Sire walks into the main berthroom. His doorwings tremble as Sentinel Prime carries him into the berthroom. 

“Who wants a story?” Sentinel Prime asks. 

“Me!” Jetfire jumps on the berth. 

“Story?” Prowl tilts his helm as the Prime sets him on the berth. “What kind of story?”

“A fairy tale,” Sentinel Prime smiles and pulls out a data-pad. “The Beauty and the Beast.”

“It sounds scary,” Prowl frowns as he settles at Sentinel Prime’s side. Jetfire snuggles up on the other side of the Prime. 

“Once upon a time, a young Prince lived in a shining crystal palace. One stormy dark cycle, a mech knocked on the palace door. The Prince opened the door. The mech at the door offered a blue crystal plant for shelter from the storm. The acid rain had already eroded his shoulder and helm armor. The Prince told the mech to go away. As the Prince closed the door, the mech turned into Primus.

“The Prince realized his mistake but it was too late. Primus decided to punish this Prince and turned him into a monster. When he was alone, he was a perfectly normal mech but when others saw him, his armor was covered with hideous scars. 

“Primus gave the Prince the crystal plant and told him, in one Vorn the plant would start dying. He must fall in love with someone and the other mecha must fall in love with him before the plant dissolved. 

“Nearby, in a run-down part of the city-state, a beautiful young femme with blue and white armor danced down the street. She loved music and dancing and there was one store where she could get free music lessons. She danced through the streets to this store.

“The store owner gave her a music chip this orn as a gift.

“’It’s my favorite,’ the femme smiled.

“’I knew it would be,’ the store owner said.

“Songbird put the chip in and started dancing down the street. As she danced, a mech, the local armor maker, came up to her.

“’It’s not right for a femme like you to dance down the street like that. You should get your processor out of the clouds and focus on more important things—‘

“’Like you?’ the femme laughed and broke out in a run. ‘I’m not crazy. Leave me alone.’

“You see, this mech always tried to get her to bond with him. She never wanted to bond with a mech that told her she could never dance. 

“As she ran, a storm brewed over the city-state. The acid rain started pouring down. She ran through the gate and pounded on the door. The door slowly opened and the femme ran in. The door slammed shut behind her. She turned around and backed away from the mech. 

“’Do not be frightened,’ the monster said. ‘Let me help you.’

“The femme let him scrub the acid rain off her frame and then he gave her some Energon. She soon fell into recharge in his arms. He too fell into recharge. Once the light cycle came, she was fully healed.

“She stayed in the castle, exploring and singing and dancing. The monster loved watching her sing and dance around the halls. The palace seemed alive when she was around.

“They sang and danced together a couple of times. And he soon found himself falling in love with the femme. One orn he asked her to bond with him. Songbird ran out of the castle and into the garden where she found a gate leading into the forest. 

“She soon got lost in the crystal trees and couldn’t find her way out. She heard mech’s talking and started to go toward them. She stopped short of them when she heard that they wanted to kill the monster. She started to go back toward the castle, at least she thought the location of the castle. She ended up stumbling upon a cyberwolf den. As she ran from the creatures, she went deeper and deeper into the forest. Soon the forest grew darker and she slowed, it was starting to rain. She found a small cutout in one of the trees and crawled in there. 

“’Songbird?’ someone called for her. She huddled in to the trunk of the tree as someone passed her hiding spot. ‘Songbird?’

“Songbird peaked out to see the monster walking around. His armor was starting to melt from the acid rain. 

“’I’m here,’ Songbird said and they head toward the palace. They reach the palace as the acid rain came harder. Songbird immediately lead the monster into the washracks and started cleaning his armor. As she cleaned, her spark pulsed with a new emotion. 

“Meanwhile the crystal plant, that was upstairs, stopped wilting and sprang back to life. Slowly she noticed his armor healing and soon she was looking at the young Prince whose armor shone under the lighting. 

“The monster turned normal again?” Prowl asks as Sentinel Prime shows the sparklings the last picture. 

“Yes,” Sentinel Prime smiles, “because deep down he was never really a monster. He just thought he was. Primus cursed him with his deepest fear.”

“Read it again?” Jetfire smiles. 

“It is time for recharge,” Sentinel Prime says and sets the data-pad on the berthstand. Jetfire snuggles up to Sentinel Prime’s chest and Prowl starts to move off the berth. “Where are you going?”

“Back to my berthroom,” Prowl looks back at the Prime. 

“You’re recharging in here,” Sentinel Prime says and scoots Prowl to his side. 

“Prowl,” Jetfire reaches for the white servo and pulls the smaller sparkling so he’s lying on the Prime’s chest. “Recharge.”

“Okay,” Prowl presses his audio to the chestplates under him. The strong hum of the Prime’s spark lulls him into recharge.


	11. To bond for better or worse

Prowl onlines with a view of red. He pushes up from lying on his front to see the Prime still in recharge. Jetfire recharges on the berth, tucked in the Prime’s arms. Prowl looks around the frame under him for any signs of gray or dulled color and finds none. 

“You will not find anything,” Sentinel Prime says and Prowl glances up at the blue optics. 

“Why not?” Prowl asks. “Sire . . . Sire . . .”

“I am not like your Sire,” Sentinel Prime sits up on the berth. “My spark is special. My bondmate was like you and Jetfire.”

“Sire said that Carrier can never bond,” Prowl frowns. 

“There are special mecha that you and Jetfire and others like you will not hurt,” Sentinel Prime rubs Prowl’s wings. 

“So I don’t have to be an old unbonded monster?” Prowl traces the Prime symbol on the Prime’s chest. 

“You are not a monster,” Sentinel Prime says.

“Energon!” Jetfire chirps and grabs Prowl’s servo. He pulls Prowl off the berth and starts dragging him out of the room.

“Slow down you two,” Sentinel Prime laughs and follows the sparklings out of the room and down the stairs. 

Prowl looks around, mouth open as he looks at all the decorations hanging on the walls and from the ceiling.

“It’s so pretty,” Prowl walks up to one of the banners hanging on the wall. “I never seen anything like this.”

“Energon!” Jetfire grabs Prowl by the shoulders and marches him into the kitchenette where Prowl gasps at the stacks of Energon confections. 

“Energon!” Prowl jumps up. 

“Someone’s energetic this light cycle,” Nightdawn smiles and picks up Prowl. Prowl grabs an Energon treat on his way up. “That’s for the party.”

Prowl pouts with the Energon treat clutched in his servos. He makes his optics shimmer and Nightdawn whines.

“Fine, just one, and don’t tell Barricade I let you have one,” Nightdawn smiles and rubs noses with Prowl. Prowl giggles and sucks on the Energon treat. He watches the maids move around the room as if they’re dancing. Nightdawn carries Prowl by the counter which has a plate full of blue tinted Energon treats. Blue was his favorite not just because of blue crystals but blue Energon was extremely sweet. He watches Nightdawn for a klik. He was busy talking to one of the mechs. Prowl reaches down and grabs the plate. He subspaces it before Nightdawn starts moving. 

“Sire,” Prowl pouts up at Nightdawn, helm tucked down. “May I have another treat?”

“I suppose so,” Nightdawn smiles and picks up a chevron shaped Energon treat. 

“Thank you,” Prowl chirps and munches on the treat. 

“No more,” Nightdawn smiles. “You don’t want to ruin your appetite for the surprise.”

“Surprise?” Prowl asks and gasps as the mechs roll out the tallest, most biggest thing Prowl has ever seen. Prowl nearly drops his Energon treat as his optics brighten at the towering pink, blue and purple Energon cake. “Surprise!”

Small white servos reach for the cake as it passes by. Nightdawn chuckles as Prowl is only a few units too short to reach it. Prowl grunts as he tries to reach the icing. 

“Too short,” Prowl falls back on his Sire’s chest when the cake disappears through the door. 

“There is left over icing in the back,” Nightdawn smiles and carries Prowl into the storage room. He sets Prowl on the counter and opens the cabinet above him. He sets a bowl beside Prowl.

“Ooh,” Prowl claps and kicks his pedes. He presses his white servo into the blue icing and pulls it out. Nightdawn puts his finger in the icing and touches Prowl’s nose. Prowl looks at the blue icing on his nose and tries licking it off. He presses his servo covered in icing to Nightdawn’s face plates. 

“This means war,” Nightdawn smiles and grabs two more bowls of icing, pink and purple. He starts drawing on Prowl’s frame and Prowl presses his icing covered servos on Nightdawn’s frame, everywhere he can reach. Prowl’s giggles fill the small room; the maids watch from the doorway as the black and white sparkling turns blue, purple and pink and the black and pink mech turns the same colors as his sparkling. Sentinel Prime and Jetfire walk in past the others. 

“Someone is having way too much fun,” Sentinel Prime says. Nightdawn jumps and looks at the Prime. Prowl’s optics brighten as he sees his Sire’s wings untouched by the icing. Prowl grabs a servo full of purple icing and throws it at his Sire’s wings. Nightdawn jumps when the icing splats against his left wing. He looks over his shoulder at Prowl who curls in on himself from laughing so hard. Sentinel Prime chuckles and Nightdawn glares at the larger mech. Nightdawn grabs one of the bowls and launches a servo full at Sentinel Prime. “I am the Prime!”

“We are at war!” Nightdawn yells and bursts out laughing as the icing drips down the Prime’s chest. Jetfire jumps when the icing lands on his helm. He lets out a battle cry and climbs on the counter beside Prowl. 

“Gimmie some ammo,” Jetfire holds out his servos. Prowl sets the purple bowl in the seeker’s servos. 

 

“What is going on in here?” Aloysia asks, fists on her hips as she glowers at the mechs covered in icing. 

“War,” Prowl giggles from his spot in the sink. 

“We are sad to say, we were defeated,” Sentinel Prime looks up at the femme. “We exhausted all our resources but the sparkling army was just too energetic for us old mechs.”

“We won,” Jetfire does a flip off the counter and lands on his pedes. 

“Our bonding ceremony is in less than two joors,” Aloysia taps her pede. “The guests will be arriving any klik now.”

“Lighten up femme,” Sentinel Prime says as he stands. “We will be ready.”

“If the Prime says so, it will be,” Nightdawn smiles and picks up Prowl from the sink. The only one who isn’t completely covered. “You cheated hiding in the sink.”

“I fit, not my fault I have a fort,” Prowl smiles and starts licking the icing off his servos. 

Nightdawn tickles Prowl’s abdomen causing the sparkling to squeal out in laughter. He carries Prowl into the main berthroom and into the washracks. He starts washing Prowl’s armor when Aloysia walks into the room.

“I can wash him while you clean up and get ready,” Aloysia smiles. 

“Thank you,” Nightdawn says as Aloysia carries Prowl to Barricade’s room. 

“Do you know what this orn is?” Aloysia asks, Prowl nods as she sets him on the floor in the washracks. “This is a very special orn for me. I wouldn’t want anything to go wrong during the party.”

“No,” Prowl shakes his helm. 

“You wouldn’t want your Sire mad that his big orn was ruined, would you?”

“No,” Prowl shakes his helm again. 

“You wouldn’t want mechs to think your Sire was strange, do you?”

“No,” Prowl tilts his helm as the femme washes his frame. 

“People might look at you and think that about your Sire,” Aloysia says. “You wouldn’t want to be the cause of his anger.”

“No,” Prowl frowns. 

“Perhaps you should stay out of sight so the others won’t think that about your Sire,” Aloysia rubs his shoulders. “It would be for the best.”

Prowl nods as Aloysia hands him a towel to dry his armor. The femme walks out of the room leaving Prowl alone. He hears the doors open downstairs and frowns. 

“Where’s Prowl?” Prowl hears his Sire asks.

“He’s feeling a little tired,” Aloysia says. “I’ll check on him in a joor.”

“Alright,” Nightdawn says. Prowl peeks out of the room to see Aloysia standing at the edge of the stairs. He walks quietly toward the stairs, Aloysia starts walking down them. Prowl crawls to the balcony and peers through the bars. He watches as the mecha walk through the main doorway. He takes the silver doll out of his subspace and holds it close as he scoots closer to the edge of the stairs. Watching as Aloysia closes the main doors and walks through the doorway to the right of the stairs. Prowl sneaks down the stairs with his doll in servo, peeking around the corner of the hallway. He watches the mechs walk down the hall and into the ballroom. 

Prowl sneaks down the hall, keeping to the wall to be safe. The noise of mecha talking and laughing comes from the doorway. Prowl peeks around the doorframe. He scurries in the room and dives under the table. He looks under the table cloth at the mechs around. 

“Hiya,” a voice behind Prowl makes him jump and hit his helm on the table. The mech giggles and Prowl rubs his helm. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Go away,” Prowl waves his servo behind him at the mech. 

“No can do,” the mech says. Prowl turns to glare at the mech. His blue optics meet silver optics, silver optics that match the color of his frame. 

“You can’t be here,” Prowl starts crawling away. 

“Why not, you’re here,” the silver mech says and follows Prowl by every move.

“I’m not supposed to be down here, you’re going to get me caught,” Prowl glares at the silver sparkling.

“I won’t tell,” the sparkling smiles. 

“You being here will get me caught,” Prowl frowns.

“If you keep talking you will get caught,” the sparkling puts his servo over Prowl’s mouth as someone walks up to the table. Prowl looks at the mech who watches the mech’s pedes. Prowl silently whimpers as his spark tries to reach out to this sparkling. 

‘No, no, no,’ Prowl trembles under the sparkling. 

“You’re not scared are you?” the sparkling quietly laughs. 

“You need to leave,” Prowl says and pushes the sparkling away. The silver sparkling tumbles out from under the table. 

“There you are,” a mech says. “What are you doing under the tables?”

“I don’t know, bored,” the silver sparkling shrugs and glances at the table. 

“Nightdawn has twins you can play with,” the mech says and scoots the silver sparkling toward the corner with the other sparklings. Prowl crawls under the table to his target. The balcony to the library, he peeks out, scanning the room to find no one looking his way. Prowl scurries up the steps faster than he even thought he could. He slides to the ground, hidden under the frosted crystal window lining the bottom of the balcony railing. He peeks over the window and watches the mechs. He glances over at the sparklings. He frowns when he doesn’t see the silver sparkling.

“Whatchya doin’ up here?” Prowl jumps and hits his helm against the window. “Will ya stop hittin’ yer helm?”

“Stop scaring me,” Prowl frowns at the sparkling. “Stop coming around me. Go play with the other ones. I don’t want to play.”

“But I don’t want to play with the others,” the silver sparkling smiles. 

“Then go pester the others,” Prowl pushes the silver sparkling away. 

“Why do you keep pushing me?”

“Because I don’t want you around me,” Prowl frowns. 

“But I wanna be around you.”

“Leave me alone,” Prowl pushes the silver sparkling. The sparkling stumbles backward, servo missing the edge of the stair. He starts to fall backward, Prowl grabs the sparkling. Prowl freezes when his spark skips a beat. The silver sparkling looks up at Prowl. 

“You’re one of them,” the sparkling says. 

“Please leave me alone,” Prowl frowns and walks into the library. The silver sparkling stands at the stairs leading down into the library. He watches as the black and white sparkling walks to the other door. Prowl glances back at the silver sparkling before walking into the gallery. Prowl looks around frantically when he realizes that his doll is gone. “No.”

Prowl walk to the staircase and slowly walks up them. His doorwings droop as he walks into the west wing. When he reaches his room, he types in his code and sighs before walking in. He climbs on his berth and pulls out the blue thermal blanket. Warmth encompasses him and he feels the berth dip down behind him.

“Cade, I don’t feel like a hug now, leave me alone,” Prowl says and glances behind him. Silver optics meet his and the smiling face of the silver sparkling fills his vision. 

“You left your doll,” the sparkling says. 

“Thank you,” Prowl takes his doll and turns away from the other sparkling. 

“Why do stay here all by yourself?” the sparkling asks.

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Just because.”

“Just because why?”

“Just because just because.”

“Just because just—“

“Stop,” Prowl frowns. 

“Stop why?”

“Because.”

“Because why?” 

“What do you want?”

“I want to play,” the sparkling leans over Prowl’s shoulder. “You seem all alone and sad. You need to be happy.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Just because.”

“Just because why?” Prowl turns over to see the silver sparkling frown. He smiles, not able to hold it back anymore.

“You got me,” the sparkling smiles. “So what do you want to play?”

“I don’t feel like playing,” Prowl scoots over on the berth, away from the sparkling. 

“Come on,” the sparkling pouts as he leans farther over Prowl’s shoulder. He tumbles over Prowl and sits on his pedes facing Prowl. He pouts down at Prowl “Pwease.”

“Fine,” Prowl says and pulls the thermal blanket around his shoulders. 

“My Lord,” the silver sparkling bows. 

“What?” Prowl frowns at the sparkling.

“Yer wearing a cape.”

“Oh,” Prowl smiles. 

“Do you want to bond?” the sparkling starts pulling the blankets off the berth. Prowl flinches and starts at the sparkling with bright optics. “We could be Lord and consort over . . . Palacium.”

“Oh, uh, sure.”

“Sweet, never had a bondmate before,” the sparkling smiles and puts his servos on his hips as he looks at his masterpiece. “Do you have any more pillows?” 

“No,” Prowl frowns trying to picture what the strange sparkling is making. “There might be some in the other rooms.”

“We should go find some,” the sparkling grabs a white servo and pulls Prowl through the hall and into the rooms. They go to the one farthest down the hall. Prowl pushes the door open and stops in the doorway. “Ya goin’ in or not.”

“There might be monsters in there,” Prowl glances at the sparkling. 

“I’m older, I should go first,” the sparkling smiles. “I won’t let the meanie monsters hurt you.”

Prowl nods and lets the smaller sparkling in. 

“If you’re older, why are you smaller?”

“I’m a runt,” the sparkling turns around with his fists on his hips. “My brother took all the stuff to make sparklings.”

“Oh,” Prowl says and follows the sparkling into the dark room. 

“Let’s get some light in here,” the sparkling throws open the shutters. Light washes the room and Prowl gasps. This room was not like his. There were lots of things fancier here. “Wow, you should take some of this stuff. It doesn’t look like it’s been used in eons.”

“Okay,” Prowl says. “You said we were going to be bondmates. I don’t even know your designation.”

“Jay,” the sparkling smiles and climbs on the berth. He falls back on it with his servos clasped behind his helm. “My room don’t have even half this stuff.”

“You can have some,” Prowl says. “I don’t think Sire would mind.”

“I could take from the palace.”

“What if I give it to you?”

“That would work,” Jay smiles and grabs the pillows. “We could use these.”

“I’ll get Cade’s wagon,” Prowl says and runs out of the room. Jay tosses the pillows to the door and walks around on the berth as he looks at the stuff on the shelves. He finds a figurine of a turbofox and jumps off the berth toward the shelf. He frowns as he looks up at the shelf holding the figurine. Prowl walks in the room with the wagon behind him. “What are you doing?”

“There’s a turbofox up there,” Jay points to the shelf. “I’m too short.”

“I’ll get it,” Prowl smiles and grabs the figurine. He hands it to Jay. 

“I thought you might want it in your room.”

“Oh,” Prowl looks at it before subspacing it.


	12. A Bonding Ceremony

“What’s your dolly’s name?” Jay asks as they get to the last room in the west wing.

“I don’t know.”

“You should name him Jazz,” Jay smiles as he pulls the cart to the doorway.

“Jazz,” Prowl looks at his doll. “I like it.”

“So do you normally stay all by yourself?” Jay asks.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t it get boring?”

“A little.”

“Well ya have me,” Jay smiles and sees a holo-board. “Wow, look at that!”

“What?”

“It’s Cathedral,” Jay says. “You’ve never played?”

Prowl shakes his helm. Jay hands the board to Prowl and pulls the cart to Prowl’s room.

“I’ll teach you, it’s one of my favorites,” Jay smiles. 

“Okay,” Prowl says as he pokes the screen. The pieces move under his command and he smiles. 

“Now, let’s get down to business,” Jay starts standing the pillows up around the room. Prowl watches from the doorway as Jay works. “The Lord of the palace has arrived mechs. The bonding ceremony is beginning!”

Jay grabs Prowl’s servo and pulls him in the middle of the room. Prowl looks around and for a moment, he imagines this is real. For a moment, the pillows turn into mechs and they all celebrate this special day. For a moment, he looks at the silver sparkling and believes that this mech is his bondmate. 

“Now what?” Prowl asks as he holds the black servos. 

“We have our dance,” Jay smiles and sets Prowl’s servo on his side and the other on his shoulder. Jay wraps his arms around Prowl’s waist and they move back and forth. Prowl smiles as he looks at the silver optics. His spark pulses toward the other sparkling and he leans closer. He rests his helm on Jay’s helm. The smaller sparkling hums as they move around the berthroom. 

“Jazzy likes dancing,” Prowl mumbles as he looks at his doll. 

“Yeah, he does,” Jay smiles. 

“Oh,” Prowl pulls away from Jay. “I forgot something.”

Prowl pulls out the plate of blue Energon treats. Jay gasps with bright optics. 

“Sweet,” Jay smiles and grabs one. He holds it up to Prowl, Prowl reaches for it. “No, I’m gonna feed it to ya. That’s what bondmates do at a bonding ceremony.”

“Oh,” Prowl frowns and opens his mouth. 

“You’re supposed to give me one too,” Jay says.

“Oh,” Prowl giggles and takes one off the plate. 

“And then we smoosh it in each other’s face,” Jazz giggles when they do.

“I’m feeling tired,” Prowl frowns when he licks the Energon off his servos. 

“Then we go off to recharge,” Jay smiles and helps Prowl up on the berth. He pulls Prowl close to him, so his helm is tucked under the Praxian’s chin. He scoots closer so their sparks are only separated by their armor. “Now we’re bondmates.”

“Bondmates,” Prowl smiles as he falls into recharge. 

 

“Jay,” Prowl hears someone calling. “Jay, it’s time to go.”

“I’m coming,” Prowl hears the silver sparkling reply. “Ya gotta wake up. I want ya to meet my creators.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Prowl frowns.

“But yer my bondmate,” Jay smiles and pulls Prowl off the berth and close to him. The silver sparkling cups the black and white Praxian’s helm before pressing a quick kiss to the other’s lips. Jay smiles and pulls Prowl out of the room, Prowl follows completely in shock at what happened. A silver and black mech stands in the west wing corridor. 

“Who is you friend, Jay?” the mech asks. 

“My bondmate,” Jay smiles up at his carrier. Another mech walks up beside them.

“Our little Jay already bonded. Seems like only yesterorn you were scooting around on the floor.”

“What’s your bonded’s name?” the silver and black mech asks.

“Oh, uh . . .” Jay frowns.

“Prowl,” Prowl fidgets and looks at the ground. 

“Prowl, well I’m Rapture and this is my bondmate Melody,” the silver and black mech smiles. 

“Hi,” Prowl looks up at the mechs. 

“Prowler,” Jay smiles and hugs Prowl. “I gotta go, but remember we’re bonded. So yer never alone anymore.”

Jay pokes Prowl’s chest, right over his spark. Prowl smiles and nods. 

“Come on, Jay,” Rapture holds out his servo for Jay. Prowl waves at the silver sparkling. 

 

Jay holds up his arms when they reach the stairs. 

“Carrier,” Jay says. “I don’t wanna be called Jay anymore. I like Jazz now.”

“Okay, Jazz,” Rapture smiles, Melody comes out of the main room with the small yellow and black sparkling.

 

Prowl sighs as he walks into his room. The pillows look like pillows. He climbs on the berth and curls up with Jazzy. 

“I love you, Jazzy,” Prowl falls into recharge. 

 

Prowl onlines as the star sets, the silence greets him. He pulls the thermal blanket from his neck and wraps it around himself. The lock clicks and Prowl jumps at the sound. Now he was alone. 

“But I’m bonded,” Prowl whispers and smiles when he remembers Jay. He frowns when his Carrier’s voice cuts through the silence. 

‘The feeling of a spark as each strand is pulling away, the cry of the mech in front of you as they beg for their life,’ Prowl trembles and whimpers. 

“I’m sorry, Jay,” Prowl whimpers. “I can never be your bondmate.”

 

“Sire,” Barricade says as Nightdawn carries him up the stairs. 

“Yes, sweetspark,” Nightdawn smiles down at the sparkling. 

“Can I give Prowl the rest of my piece of Energon cake?” Barricade looks up at the black and pink mech. “He didn’t get any.”

“We can give it to him now if you want,” Nightdawn smiles and sets the sparkling on the floor. “I’ll get him a plate.”

“Okay,” Barricade nods. 

“He’s probably already in recharge,” Aloysia says. “You wouldn’t want to wake him.”

“I want him to have some cake,” Barricade frowns. “I won’t wake him if he’s recharging.”

“Are you ready?” Nightdawn asks as he comes up with a plateful of cake. Barricade nods and walks into the west wing. Aloysia frowns from the staircase room. Barricade skips to the door and Nightdawn types in the code. The door unlocks and slides away. Barricade walks into the dim room. The hum of systems in recharge fills the air. Barricade peaks over the edge of the berth to see Prowl facing away from him. 

“Sire,” Barricade whispers. “May I spend the dark cycle here?” 

“Barricade,” Nightdawn kneels down to the black and purple sparkling. “There is a reason he is here.”

“Why does he have to be alone?”

“His spark will want to feed off of others,” Nightdawn says. “We don’t know when that will start. We cannot risk it to have him around us.”

“He won’t hurt me,” Barricade frowns. 

“Fine, stay this dark cycle,” Nightdawn says. “But only this time.”

“Okay,” Barricade smiles and Nightdawn tucks him in beside Prowl. Nightdawn smiles down at the sparklings. 

“Good recharge,” Nightdawn kisses the middle of each chevron and leaves. The door locks behind him. Barricade turns over to face Prowl and jumps back when he meets blue optics. 

“Why are you here?” Prowl asks. “Sire told you I’m a monster.”

“Your spark feels different,” Barricade looks at Prowl’s chest. 

“Because you’re here,” Prowl says. “It always feels different when you’re near me.”

“No, I mean, it feels more alive,” Barricade presses his audio against Prowl’s chest. The usual steady, slow hum of the spark is quicker and louder. “Why didn’t you come down to the party?”

“I didn’t want to,” Prowl frowns and pets Barricade’s helm. 

“I brought you cake,” Barricade smiles up at Prowl.

“I know,” Prowl smiles down at the smaller sparkling. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, you wanna eat some?” Barricade asks and moves to get the plate.

“No,” Prowl frowns. “I just want to recharge.”

“Okay,” Barricade smiles and hugs Prowl. Prowl frowns when Barricade snuggles up to him. 

“Don’t you ever feel tired around me?”

“Nope,” Barricade tucks his helm under Prowl’s chin.


	13. Twins plus Twins equals Six

Barricade onlines alone on the berth. He looks around the room and finds Prowl standing by the berthside table eating the cake. Doorwings flutter slightly, the blue optics dim. Barricade giggles and Prowl glances over at him.

“You like the cake,” Barricade smiles. Prowl nods and puts a servoful of cake in his mouth. “When does Sire come and get you?”

“Oh, the door has a lock that I can unlock or lock during the light cycle,” Prowl mumbles with the mouthful of cake. 

“So you can leave any time?” Barricade slides off the berth. 

“Yep,” Prowl smiles, his tank grumbles.

“You ate the whole cake,” Barricade looks worried at the black and white sparkling. 

“Oh,” Prowl frowns. 

“Maybe we should go get some real Energon,” Barricade holds out his servo. Prowl slides his white servo in the silver one. They walk down to the kitchenette. The room is completely empty. “Where is everyone?”

“Maybe they left,” Prowl looks around. “Sire will get us some Energon. I’ll go get him.”

“Okay, I’ll wait down here,” Barricade sways back and forth on his pedes with his servos clasped behind his back. Prowl runs up the stairs and walks down the long corridor of the east wing. The door is closed and he slides it open slightly. Prowl opens his mouth to say something but freezes when he sees blue light from the berth. He squeaks when his spark pulses painfully. Nightdawn glances at the door. Prowl runs away and into his room. 

“Prowl!” Nightdawn yells and follows Prowl to the west wing. He walks through the joining door to see Prowl typing something on his key pad. Bright blue optics glance down the hall and Prowl jumps into his room. The door shuts as Nightdawn reaches it. Nightdawn types in the code to unlock it. Denied. “Prowl, open the door.”

“No,” Prowl says. Nightdawn sighs and kneels down to the floor. He looks through the crack under the door. A blue optic meets his and Prowl jumps back. 

“Prowl, open the door,” Nightdawn says. Prowl shakes his helm slightly. “Prowl, it’s not what you think.”

“You were . . .” Prowl starts but stops.

“We were not merging,” Nightdawn says. “She felt tired, I was checking her spark. I did take some medical training. Prowl, she’s sparked.”

“Oh,” Prowl frowns and opens the door. He stands with his servos clasped in front of him. Nightdawn kneels in front of him. 

“What did you need?” Nightdawn cups the sparklings helm. 

“Energon,” Prowl says quietly. Nightdawn picks Prowl up and carries him to the stairs. He stumbles and falls against the wall. “Sire?”

“Just . . . a . . . little tired,” Nightdawn says and rubs his chest. “I’ll go get the Energon, you stay here.”

Prowl nods slowly, worry optics watch as Nightdawn slowly walks down the stairs. The black paint is dull and the pink is almost white. Prowl trembles as something clicks in his processor.

‘Their frames slowly lose color as you pull their life out of them,’ Prowl falls to his knees. “I’m killing him.”

Prowl stands up slowly, glancing at the east wing. The light from the main berthroom dims and Prowl turns away, running to his room and slamming the door shut. The lock clicks into place and he crawls on the berth. A knock comes at the door.

“Prowl?” Nightdawn asks. Prowl puts his servo over his mouth. “Prowl, open the door.”

Prowl shakes his helm. 

“Prowl, I have your Energon. Please open the door. Fine, Prowl, I’ll set the cube out here and you can get it.”

Prowl slides off the berth and crawls to the edge of the wall. He looks under the door and sees the cube of Energon sitting there. He crawls closer, the view of the hallway is clear. He unlocks the door and slides it open a little to peek out. The corridor is clear, he grabs the cube and closes the door. 

“I am a monster,” Prowl looks in the cube. The light purple makes his bright blue optics darker. The liquid moves back and forth as he shakes. 

“Prowler, Carrier’s sparked. We’re getting baby brothers!” Barricade yells from the other side of the door. Prowl glances over his shoulder. 

“Go away, Cade,” Prowl yells. 

“Okay,” Barricade says quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“Go away and leave me alone,” Prowl yells.

“Prowler,” Barricade sniffles. 

“Go away!” Prowl punches the door.

“Okay, bye,” Barricade squeaks and Prowl hears his brother’s pedes as Barricade runs down the corridor. Prowl sighs and takes a sip of his Energon. The normal taste is gone and Prowl frowns when he looks in the cube. He takes another sip and sticks out his glossa. The Energon tastes bland and he looks up his energy levels and takes another sip. The percent doesn’t rise. Prowl gulps down the rest of the Energon and his energy level only rises one percent. Tanks churn at the Energon and Prowl runs into the washracks to purge the Energon. His energy level falls five percent. Prowl backs away from the draining Energon and sniffles. 

“Maybe I need stronger Energon,” Prowl slowly stands and peeks out of his berthroom. He watches Barricade enter the main berthroom. Making his way into the main part of the palace, his curiosity peaks and he walks toward the main berthroom. He peeks around the door to see Barricade listening to Aloysia’s spark. Nightdawn opens the door and Prowl jumps. Prowl backs away and takes off running to his berthroom.

Nightdawn reaches the door again when it shuts and locks. 

“Prowl! Open this door this instant!”

“No!” Prowl screams. “You love her and Barricade and the baby sparklings more than me!”

“Prowl, open the door,” Nightdawn says.

“No! You keep me locked in here! Isn’t that what you want?! You want me to waste away so you don’t have to kill me like the mechs in that play did to the youngling.”

“Prowl! Open the door!”

“You hate me!”

“Prowl, you need to get over this tantrum or phase or whatever it is you have against Aloysia. You’re not the center of attention. Whether you like it or not, she is your Carrier now. When you decide to be part of the family again, you can join us.”

“You don’t want me!” Prowl screams. “You never wanted me!”

“Prowl,” Nightdawn sighs. “Prowl, you . . . you were my favorite. Barricade always stayed around Nerosong. You followed me everywhere. I just wanted to hold onto that. I do love Aloysia, but never more than you or Barricade. Prowl . . .”

Prowl slides to the floor against the wall, wings tremble as his spark pulses painfully in his chest. 

“. . . love is not a finite thing. There is enough love in one mech’s spark to love all of Cybertron if he wishes. One day you will learn that. I just hope it won’t be too late. Prowl, I love you with all of my spark. Please, open the door.”

“I will kill you,” Prowl says and frowns when his vocodor makes it into a growl.

“If you feel that way,” Nightdawn says. “I’m leaving now. Good recharge cycle then.”

“Sire,” Prowl whimpers and unlocks the door. He watches as Nightdawn walks away. He tries speaking but his vocodor doesn’t make a sound. Doorwings tremble violently and Prowl falls to his knees, optics start shimmering. He crawls into his berthroom but only makes it in a few pedes before curling up into a ball by the wall. Prowl’s vocodor makes noises, screeching noises and Energon slowly drips from his optic cavities. He wipes the Energon away and more replaces it. 

A silent watcher peeks around the corner and slowly walks into the room. He kneels down and wraps his arms around Prowl. 

“I’m here,” the small voice says. Prowl buries his face into the black and purple chest. His servos clasp the small chest as his intakes rattle his body. “I’m here, Prowler.”

“Why?”

“Because we stay together,” Barricade smiles lightly. “That’s what twins do.”

“Why?” 

“Because Primus doesn’t want sadness like he and Unicron are.”

“What?”

“Primus and Unicron are twins. They fight a lot. They aren’t together. Primus made twins stick together.”

“Oh.”

“I love you, Prowler.”

“I love you too, Cade.”

“I’m always here for you.”

“I know.”

Barricade frowns as Prowl continues to tremble. Nightdawn walks into the doorway and looks down at the sparklings. Barricade looks up at him with dim optics. Prowl’s optics are offline and systems quiet. Nightdawn picks Prowl up and lays him on the berth. He wraps the black and white sparkling in the blue thermal blanket before taking Barricade out of the room. 

“Sire, is Prowl going to be alright?” Barricade asks.

“He will, just give him time,” Nightdawn says and closes the door to the west wing. He locks the door and Barricade frowns.

“Sire, why did you lock it?”

“I will tell you when we get to your room,” Nightdawn frowns. He tucks Barricade in and sits on the edge of the berth. “Barricade, do you remember when your Carrier, Nerosong was here?”

Barricade nods slowly. “Some.”

“Well, she had what the medics called the incubi pattern. It’s a rare condition certain mechas are sparked with. Her spark needed other sparks to keep hers online. When you two were sparked, the medics told us that any sparklings one of these mechas had would be half normal and half with the incubi pattern. Nerosong passed her incubi pattern to Prowl. Prowl’s spark needs other sparks to survive now. When he upgrades into a youngling, he will start attacking others. I don’t want him harming you or Aloysia. I don’t want him to realize what he did and blame himself. 

“Barricade, you cannot let him see your spark. If he asks for it, run away. Yell for us. A mecha with the incubi pattern devours sparks. I lock his door to keep everyone safe. You can understand that, right?”

Barricade nods.

“He will never bond like you will. They kill by bonding. Nerosong tried to bond to me. That is why she’s in that place.”

“Will Prowl go there?” Barricade pouts.

“If he is a danger to others,” Nightdawn rubs Barricade’s helm. “I hope he would not.”

“I hope he doesn’t leave like Carrier,” Barricade whimpers. The memory of the black, white and lavender femme being stasis cuffed and dragged away makes him shiver. 

“I hope he can control it,” Nightdawn says.


	14. Upgrades and Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SOMEONE DIES.
> 
> Tell me if the rating should go up, already had a vote that it does not need to.
> 
> Super sad.
> 
> Sun size sad with atom size cute/happy. 
> 
> I cried. And I know what's going to happen.

Prowl sits on his berth kicking his pedes. He waits for Medicus to arrive for his youngling upgrades. He looks up when the door opens and frowns when a blue and white medic walks in.

“You’re not Medicus,” Prowl glares at the medic.

“No, Medicus retired,” the medic says. “I will be taking his place. I am Frostwind.”

“Right,” Prowl says and lets the medic make the adjustments to his armor. His larger frame is half the size of the medic. 

“How have you been feeling?” Frostwind asks. Prowl shrugs and watches the mech type on the data-pad. “Have you felt any urges?”

“Don’t know,” Prowl says. “I’ve stayed in my room most of the time.”

“How long would you say?”

“My Sire’s bonding ceremony,” Prowl says. 

“That was three decaorn ago.”

“I have an Energon dispenser,” Prowl points to the wall with the dispenser. “I don’t really have any need to go out of the west wing.”

“You don’t interact with your family?”

“Barricade sometimes comes over here,” Prowl shrugs.

“How do you feel when he is around?”

“I hide in one of the other rooms,” Prowl says. The medic frowns and jots that down in his data-pad. 

“Our research department has developed a promising lead on managing the urges. I would like to try it. You seem like a candidate for the program.”

“What goes on in the program?”

“We work with controlling your spark’s desires.”

“What, like circuit-su?” Prowl asks. 

“Yes,” Frostwind nods. “The same processorset. How well are you at it?”

Prowl shrugs and watches the medic stand in front of him. 

“How do you feel with me standing here?” 

“Do I have to feel anything?” Prowl asks. “I feel no different than when you were standing beside me.”

“What about now?” Frostwind steps closer. 

“The same,” Prowl frowns. “Is this good or bad?”

“Good,” Frostwind smiles and steps closer. He stands nearly touching Prowl’s knees. “Now?”

“You’re in my personal space,” Prowl frowns. “ My spark fells nothing.”

“How about now?” Frostwind leans forward, servos resting on the berth Prowl leans back to keep away from the medic. 

“You’re in my personal space,” Prowl tries to keep his spark from pulsing harder and reaching out to the medic. 

“How about now?” Frostwind leans closer, chestplates touching Prowl’s, face units away from Prowl’s. Prowl holds his vents as his spark tries breaking out of his armor. 

“I . . . my spark . . .” Prowl’s optics brighten so much the medic loses his vision temporarily. Prowl slams the medic to the ground. 

“Prowl, stand down,” Frostwind yelps. Prowl digs his fingers under the medics chest plates and rips the armor off. The blue spark pulses frantically. “Prowl!”

“Scream,” Prowl smiles as he leans down. 

 

Someone watches from the doorway, the medic’s screams slowly fade and Prowl moves away from the grayed shell. Doorwings start trembling and Prowl falls against the berth, optics bright as he looks over the mech. 

“I killed him,” Prowl whimpers. “I killed him. I took his spark. I killed him. I am a monster.”

“You’re not a monster,” Barricade says, Prowl looks up and jumps away from Barricade. 

“I killed him!” Prowl yells and points to the medic. “I ripped his spark right out of his spark chamber.”

“So?” 

“So! Barricade, do you not understand. That could have been you or Sire or one of the sparklings that is about to come.”

“But it wasn’t.”

“Not this orn, but what about the next or the next one after that?”

“Prowl, you won’t hurt me,” Barricade steps over the medic’s body. 

“Stay away from me!”

“You won’t hurt me,” Barricade reaches his silver servo out. He touches Prowl’s arm and the other mech freezes. He hugs Prowl. 

“Cade,” Prowl whimpers and slides to the floor with Barricade. He holds on tightly to the other youngling’s shoulders. He realizes that his spark chamber is still open but his spark isn’t reaching out for Barricade’s.

“See,” Barricade smiles. “You’re okay.”

“For now,” Prowl frowns. “What happens when I haven’t devoured a spark kliks ago.”

“Well, we’ll jump that Rust Sea when we get to it,” Barricade smiles. 

“You’re crazy,” Prowl smiles but frowns when his gaze land on the medic’s frame. “I have a dead mech in my room.”

“Well, look at it this way, he’s not bugging you with ‘how do you feel now?’ ‘What about now?’” Barricade mocks and leans closer to Prowl every time. “What about now?”

“I get it,” Prowl laughs as they tumble backwards. 

“What about now?” Barricade laughs.

“Keep it up, I might devour your spark,” Prowl laughs but pushes Barricade away when he realizes what he said. “Cade, I’m sorry.”

“I’ll scream for ya,” Barricade laughs. “Prowl!”

“Cade, it’s not funny anymore.”

“Prowl!” Barricade screams between laughs. “Prowler!” 

Barricade falls backwards as Nightdawn runs in but stops at the doorway when he sees the medic. Prowl scoots back to the wall as Barricade continue to laugh.

“Prowl, did you do this?” Nightdawn asks and Barricade stops laughing and flips over to his front. 

“Yes, Sire,” Prowl looks down. “I killed him. I took his spark. Just like Carrier told me I would.”

“Barricade, go to your room,” Nightdawn points down the corridor. Barricade glances at Prowl before leaving. Prowl starts backing to the corner of his room as Nightdawn walks closer. Doorwings quiver as he curls in on himself. “Prowl, I need to tell you something.”

“You can do it from the other side of the door,” Prowl mumbles. 

“Prowl, look at me,” Nightdawn lifts the younglings chin up. “What you did was not your fault. You have no control over the impulses. Prowl, your Carrier tried to bond to me. That is how the mecha who have the pattern kill. You tried bonding to him and his spark couldn’t take it. Prowl, Nerosong could merge and we did numerous times. I always felt weak but I stayed online.”

“But I can’t stop it,” Prowl shakes as Nightdawn pulls him closer.

“You will learn,” Nightdawn rubs Prowl’s doorwings. 

“But I’ll kill them,” Prowl looks up at his Sire. 

“Yes,” Nightdawn frowns. “You will, but as long as you’re trying not to, you can move forward and learn from your mistakes.”

“But they’re someone’s sparkmate,” Prowl frowns. 

“Prowl,” Nightdawn looks down at the trembling youngling.

“Sire, I don’t want to hurt the sparklings,” Prowl wipes the Energon from his optics. “Lock the door to the west wing. Board it up. I never want to see them. I don’t want to hurt you or Barricade. Please, just leave me alone.”

“Prowl,” Nightdawn presses a kiss to the middle of Prowl’s chevron. “I love you, my dear sparkling. Always remember that.”

Prowl nods as Nightdawn sets him on the berth. He watches Nightdawn back away. He watches as his Sire drags the medic’s lifeless frame out of his room. He watches as his Sire closes the door. Prowl jumps off the berth and opens the door to watch his Sire drag the medic to the main part of the palace. He watches his Sire disappear from view only to return again to look back. 

“Prowl, good dark cycle,” Nightdawn says as he slowly closes the door. Prowl watches as the black and pink frame of his Sire is slowly replaced with the gold and blue silver door. 

“Good dark cycle,” Prowl whispers and wipes the Energon from his face.


	15. Baby oh Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MECHS DIE
> 
> Tell me if I need to raise the rating. Still have a vote for not to.

Barricade stares at the main berthroom door. The medic, Nightdawn and Aloysia were in there. The door opens and Nightdawn smiles at Barricade.

“You have two baby brothers,” Nightdawn smiles.

“Really?” Barricade peeks around his Sire. He sees the two sparklings and ducks around Nightdawn. “They’re so tiny.”

“But healthy,” Ratchet smiles and motions for Nightdawn to follow him. “How is Prowl?”

“He . . .” Nightdawn looks at the west wing door. Metal beams are bolted over the seams to keep it from opening. “He . . . has asked me to leave him alone.”

“I see,” Ratchet frowns. “Is there no other way in the wing?”

“The downstairs entrance is bolted,” Nightdawn frowns, his wings slightly quiver. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Why did you bolt it in the first place?”

“Do you know Frostwind?”

“He was an apprentice of mine,” Ratchet nods. “I heard he was found deactivated in an alley in Kaon.”

“Prowl killed him,” Nightdawn frowns.

“Prowl . . . killed him?” Ratchet frowns and looks at the door. “Unbolt it.”

“He asked that I—“

“I am a medic,” Ratchet glares at the mech. “If you stand in my way to see a patient you will be in a lot of pain.”

“I will call Yellowjacket to help,” Nightdawn walks down the stairs. When he returns, Ratchet is gone and the beams lay in a pile.

 

Prowl sits at the desk, finger pushing the blue crystals of the chime. Doorwings flutter slightly as he watches the star’s refracted light dance over the wall.

“There are better ways to spend your orns,” Ratchet says. Prowl jumps, aft landing on his desk as he faces the mech.

“How did you get in here?”

“Through the powers that be,” Ratchet says and sits on the berth facing him. “I unbolted the door.”

“Why are you here?”

“I heard about Frostwind.”

“You’ve come to take me away,” Prowl nods and holds out his servos.

“No, actually, I’ve come to make you listen,” Ratchet says. “I have a few things to tell you.”

“I don’t care, if I’m alone I cannot hurt anyone.”

“Let me run a few tests,” Ratchet steps closer.

“Don’t,” Prowl holds up his servo.

“Your Sire misses you.”

“Leave me,” Prowl says. “I don’t want your help.”

“Prowl.”

“I do not want your help.”

“You can be normal.”

“What do you know?”

“I have a creation like you,” Ratchet says. “He’s older than you, already in his adult frame. I am a medic and I know about the incubi pattern. I have been working with the lead scientist—“

“So?” Prowl glares. “What does that have to do with me?”

“We are learning more and more about the—“

“I don’t want help,” Prowl stands from the desk. “I killed a mech. I should pay.”

“Your sense of justice is skewed,” Ratchet crosses his arms.

“Well, good thing I am not in public,” Prowl turns away from the medic.

“Prowl,” Ratchet says. “I am one of the few mechs whose spark can withstand a bond and you have not attacked me. I lowered my shields when I saw you at your desk. You are not a monster.”

“I just drank five cubes of high-grade,” Prowl glances over his shoulder.

“High-grade only helps so much.”

“Leave before I attack you.”

“I don’t think you will.”

“I said leave!” Prowl turns to punch the mech but falls on the berth. He frowns at the berth.

“There are places to help you,” Ratchet touches Prowl’s shoulder.

“Yeah, the medical center my Carrier is in. Maybe we can share a room.”

“When you get over your pity party, come to the medical center in Iacon,” Ratchet sets the data-pad on the berth. “I can help you.”

Prowl watches as Ratchet leaves before gathering some cubes of Energon.

 

Barricade smiles as he traces the small servos.

“I think Smokescreen likes you,” Aloysia smiles.

“Well, I like both of them,” Barricade tickles the sparkling’s backs, right between their wings. Nightdawn climbs on the berth behind Barricade and reaches over to join in the tickle party. The sparklings squeal in laughter. “Maybe Prowl could come and meet them.”

Aloysia starts laughing, Nightdawn frowns.

“Prowl has asked us to leave him alone,” Nightdawn looks down at the sparklings.

 

As the dark cycle nears, Prowl closes his door and quietly makes his way to the main part of the palace. He slides open the door, peeking out to see the stair room empty. He makes his way to the staircase; something on the floor causes him to freeze. Something gray and white, with red highlights. The small thing scoots closer to the edge of the stair. Prowl reaches down and picks the sparkling up. Big, bright blue optics look at him and cycle before he giggles and reaches out his servos. A quiet giggle causes him to turn around to see a blue, red, white and black sparkling scooting his way.

“Stop scooting closer,” Prowl says. The sparkling stops. “Go back to your room.”

The sparkling starts scooting to Prowl.

“Stop,” Prowl backs into the railing. The sparkling in his servos makes a small noise. “Fine. You want to play a game. Let’s play leave Prowl alone. It’s my favorite game.”

Prowl scoops the blue and red sparkling up and opens Barricade’s door. He sets the sparklings by the berth and closes the door slightly. 

“I left them playing in our room,” Aloysia says. “They couldn’t get in that much trouble.”

Prowl jumps into one of the guest rooms and closes the door slightly. He watches as the green and white femme walks past. Small cries come from inside. Prowl holds his vents when his Sire stops at the door. He watches as Nightdawn opens Barricade’s door.

“I found them,” Nightdawn smiles as he carries them out. “They were playing in Barricade’s room. How are my little adventurers?”

Prowl clutches his servos over his spark as it pulses painfully. Once the corridor is clear, he runs to the stairs and out the door. The cool dark cycle air hits his wings. The pain in his spark is replaced by the pain in his doorwings as he walks the brightly lit streets of Praxus.

Doorwings tremble slightly as he turns on the street which his destination is on. The rusted and broken fence is his only companion as he walks down the street. All too soon he reaches the gate, the creaky gate sways on its hinges. Prowl pushes the gate open and stops to look at the building which has invaded his recharge cycle.

Prowl tries not to shake as he draws in a vent. He was not a sparkling, he could do this. He puts one pede in front of the other. Movement from the ground causes him to stop. Small lights flicker where he stands and he looks back at the gate. Lights flicker down the path. Prowl takes a step and the flickering lights appear on the sidewalk.

“These weren’t here before,” Prowl holds back his whimper. He reaches the halfway point and looks up. The multi-shaded medical center stands just as it had when he and Barricade and his Sire came. The rust vines have reached the middle of the front wall now, the bars on the windows shine in the moons’ light. Lightning crackles over the building making Prowl jump and make a small noise. The momentary flash of light illuminates the gargoyles lining the roof. Prowl runs the rest of the way to the building. As a white servo reaches for the door, a cracking noise sounds. Prowl glances up, one of the gargoyles swoops down to him. He falls to his knees, servos covering his helm as he curls into a ball. The gargoyle lands on the ground behind him with a thud and a screech. Prowl peeks around his arms and shoulder to see the gargoyle lying in pieces. He jumps up and pushes open the door.

Prowl leans on the door, frame heaving as he catches his vents. The floor is scraped bare of the tiles; the walls serve as a nesting ground for colonies of cyberspider eggs. 

Prowl jumps away from the door and holds his doorwings close. Silky webs hang from the ceiling and shimmer in the breeze Prowl makes as he walks to the desk. A black cybercat is curled up on the chair behind the desk; the two condors are perched on the shelf behind the desk. Two small sonic bats hang from the shelves.

“State designation and purpose,” the monotone voice comes from behind Prowl. Prowl jumps and looks up, his optics meet the red visor.

“Prowl to visit Nerosong,” Prowl tries to make his voice not quiver.

“Prowl: youngling,”’ Soundwave turns to walk away. “Come back with adult upgrades.”

“Please, I must see her,” Prowl runs up to Soundwave and places his white servo on the blue arm. Soundwave turns around to glare at the youngling. Prowl pulls his servo back. “S-sorry.”

“Relation to Nerosong,” Soundwave looks down at Prowl. Prowl’s doorwings press down against his back making him looks smaller. 

“C-creation,” Prowl whimpers. Soundwave continues to stare at him.

“Follow,” Soundwave turns and walks down the hall. Prowl runs to catch up with the larger mech.

“Rumble, look, it’s the cyber fuzz worm,” Frenzy laughs.

“Now you’re alone, come to stay?” Rumble steps in front of Prowl. Prowl looks down at them. They were now half his size.”

“No,” Prowl glares. “Yet you are the same size. Not getting enough starlight? Is it stunting your growth?”

“Shut up you lousy excuse for a—“

“Rumble, Frenzy, desist, watch main desk,” Soundwave glares at the two mechs. 

“Fine, we’re going,” Rumble and Frenzy stomp toward the main desk. Prowl follows Soundwave to the lift, the doors creak as it opens. Soundwave stands at the back, Prowl stands at the door. 

“You are one,” Soundwave says. Prowl glances over his shoulder at the mech.

“What?”

“You are one,” Soundwave repeats.

“One what?”

“A devourer,” Soundwave continues to look at him. “You are a calm one. Yet you have tasted a spark.”

“Okay…” Prowl draws out the word. “And your point is?”

“Prowl like Soundwave,” Soundwave says as the doors creak open.

“You’re a spark eater?”

“I . . . I am the sole creation of a mech with the incubi pattern.”

“You are?” Prowl backs away from Soundwave.

“Soundwave will not harm. Soundwave shares bond with cassettes. Cassettes convert energy for Soundwave.

Prowl frowns as he follows Soundwave down the hall. He walks in the center of the hall. Something crashes behind them. Prowl spins around as a mech lunges at him. White servos grip the mech’s shoulders. Soundwave starts to move forward when blue light comes from Prowl. The mech’s frame grays slowly before he falls limp. Prowl tosses the mech away and sits up. Doorwings tremble as his spark chamber closes. White servos shake as Prowl looks down at them. 

“It will get easier,” Soundwave grabs Prowl’s shoulders and stands the youngling up. 

“I don’t want it to get easier,” Prowl pouts up at the larger mech. Soundwave leads Prowl to the barred door with the key pad. The door slams shut behind them.

“Query: visit in commons room or Nerosong’s room?”

“Her room,” Prowl glances at the rusty door. “I don’t want to go back in there. She tried to kill Barricade.”

Prowl’s armor rattles as he follows Soundwave down the hall. Soundwave stops at the door which has the number four and an upside down three. He unlocks the door and opens it. He motions for Prowl to go in.

Prowl nods and takes in a big vent before stepping into the room. The small room contains a berth and a small shelf. The window has bars inside as well as on the outside. The black, white and lavender femme lies on the berth. 

Prowl looks around the room, the walls are covered with small engravings. One stands out at him: My darling sparklings, Prowl and Barricade. Forever with my spark.

Prowl glances at the femme, red optics shine in the dimly lit room.

“Prowl, my sweet Prowl,” Nerosong smiles. “Come here, sit.”

Prowl slowly steps up to the berth and sits beside the femme. 

“What a pleasant surprise, you came to visit me,” Nerosong takes Prowl’s servo. “So small and fragile last time we met. You have tasted sparks. How was it?”

“How do I reverse it?” Prowl asks.

“What do you mean, dearspark?”

“How do I reverse my spark coding, I don’t want to be a monster,” Prowl frowns.

“My dear Prowl, you are not a monster,” Nerosong smiles. “Your Sire is the monster. He took me away from you. You never had a guiding servo to teach you your spark’s desire. Soundwave will let me show you.”

The door opens and Soundwave walks in with a small mech bound by the wrists. The mech whimpers as Soundwave drops him.

“Who is he?” Prowl asks when Soundwave leaves.

“One of the long term residing tenants here,” Nerosong smiles as she gets off the berth. “Someone has to make room for the new deranged mechs. Soundwave gives us the lost causes.”

“You’re killing innocent mechs,” Prowl looks at Nerosong with disgust. “What you’re doing is wrong.”

“What we’re doing is the natural way, the strong survive and the weak,” Nerosong trails her fingers down the shaking mech’s faceplates, “die.”

Blue light shines on the mech; Nerosong pulls the mech’s chestplates apart. Prowl sits on the edge of the berth as he sees the blue spark of the mech pulsing wildly. His spark bangs against his chamber as if trying to reach the exposed spark. Nerosong smiles as she leans closer. Prowl flinches backward when he realizes he’s standing halfway to the mech. The mech’s frame falls limp. The door opens and Soundwave throws two more in. 

“For you, dearspark,” Nerosong grabs one of the mechs and pushes him to his knees in front of Prowl, who sits on the berth again. 

“I don’t want this,” Prowl pouts up to the femme. “I don’t want to be a monster.”

“You are not a monster,” Nerosong stands behind the bound mech. She rips open his spark chamber. The blue pulsing spark shines over Prowl.

“But I met a mech and I like him. I don’t want to kill him.”

“Prowl, I’ve been at this for a long time,” Nerosong sits behind Prowl, petting his doorwings to ease the tension away. “There is no love for our kind. We are gods among sparks. We live to take. We do not give to anyone. Go ahead my dear sparkling. Take, take as much as you want. It has been a long time since you’ve felt alive, hasn’t it.”

Prowl trembles under his Carrier’s servos. The mech whimpers when Prowl leans forward and slides off the berth to kneel in front of him. 

“Play with him, Prowl,” Nerosong whispers in Prowl’s audio. “It makes the spark sing.”

Prowl reaches up to the mech’s face, he cups the helm of the trembling mech. The mech whimpers when Prowl brings his closed chest closer, the blue light peeks through the seams of his slowly parting chamber. The mech whimpers as the light of Prowl’s spark joins his. Prowl presses his lips against the others, quieting the mech for a klik. As the sparks join, Prowl gasps at the amount of energy it puts off. He digs his fingers into the mech’s side. The energy spikes and the mech screams. The second mech whimpers and scoots to the door. Prowl watches as the mech’s life passes before his optics before everything darkens and the frame falls limp. Prowl pants as the frame falls backward. 

“That, my sparkling, is what we call love,” Nerosong says. “Now you have another willing subject.”

Prowl glances at the other mech, the small mech cowers in the far corner. He stands and walks over to the mech. Small whimpers escape the mech.

“Go ahead, my young learner,” Nerosong smiles.

“Please,” the mech whimpers. “Please don’t”

Prowl kneels in front of the mech. 

“Please, just get it over with,” the mech whispers. Prowl frowns as the high from the energy dies down. He leans forward.

“I am sorry,” Prowl whispers and rips open the spark chamber. He slams his spark into the other. Nerosong frowns and walks over to Prowl when the mech falls away.

“What happened?”

“I got impatient,” Prowl looks away.

“I hope you drew out your dear brother’s spark,” Nerosong walks to the berth. 

“What?”

“Your brother, Barricade, his spark called for our kind.”

“Why would I share sparks with my twin?”

“He wanted you to,” Nerosong says. Prowl growls at the femme.

“You know nothing of Barricade,” Prowl shoves the femme on the berth. “You did not raise us. Sire did by himself. You attacked Sire. You attacked Barricade. You taught me that I am a monster. You will not harm Barricade.”

Prowl turns to the door and walks out. He stomps past Soundwave, doorwings quivering in anger.


	16. It Begins

Prowl clenches his fists as he walks out of the medical center. 

‘Why didn’t I go to Ratchet?’ Prowl slams the gate closed and walks down the street. He pulls out the data-pad Ratchet gave him. He scrolls through the letter to the bottom and reads the address. Northern Iacon. ‘Oh.’

Prowl sits on the curb with the data-pad in servo. Iacon was just across the Sea of Light but Northern Iacon was on the other side of the city-state. Everyone in Praxus knew who he was, the youngest sparkling of Nightdawn, well, used to be. No one in Iacon knew who he was, what he was.

“Prowl,” someone says and Prowl glances up at the yellow and white mech. “What are you doing out so late, and in this part of the city-state?”

“I . . . I got lost,” Prowl looks up at the mech. “I don’t know where I am. Could you help me?”

“Sure,” the mech smiles and holds out his servo, Prowl frowns at the mech and stands. The mech takes his servo back and starts walking. Prowl walks on the other side of the sidewalk from the mech. “You don’t need to be afraid of me, youngling.”

“I’m not afraid, I don’t want to hurt you,” Prowl looks away from the mech. 

“Hurt me?” the mech stops and faces Prowl. “Why would you hurt me?”

“I’m a monster,” Prowl rubs his shoulders. “Soundwave says so.”

“Soundwave, you mean the telepath in that crazy house?” the mech says. “He preys on younglings. Do you think you’re the first youngling to go into that house and visit their mentally deranged? He told me I would kill my whole family. Look at me now, my family is safe in their home and I’m walking this street at dark cycle for poor unfortunate sparks like you.”

“Who are you?” Prowl asks.

“Just think of me as a friend,” the mech smiles. “I know what you are, I am one too. You don’t need to be afraid of who you are. Just follow this road down to the Crystal Gardens, you’ll see the palace.”

Prowl looks down the street and glances back at the mech only to see no one there. 

“Now I’m talking to myself,” Prowl frowns and walks down the street as the star’s light begins to rise.

Prowl reaches the Palace as the star peeks over the horizon. He enters the west wing and stands in front of the door to his room as it unlocks. He falls on his berth and buries his face in to the blue thermal blanket. He falls into recharge immediately.

 

Barricade sits on the couch as Smokescreen and Bluestreak tumble over one another on the floor. Bluestreak falls on the stuffed Praxian doll and bursts into a giggle fit. Smokescreen scoots over to the stuffed crystal turtle and joins Bluestreak in the giggle fit.

Nightdawn walks into the room and kneels in front of Barricade. 

“I need to go on a business trip,” Nightdawn says. “Aloysia is coming with me. I need you to watch them.”

“Why does Carrier have to go?”

“I’m going to her home city-state and she wants to catch up with old friends and her family.

“When will you be back?”

“Two decaorns,” Nightdawn says. “Ratchet will come and give them their first upgrades in a decaorn.”

“I can do that,” Barricade hugs Nightdawn. “Will you bring me something back?”

“You know I will,” Nightdawn smiles. “Be good.”

Nightdawn presses a kiss to Smokescreen and Bluestreak’s helms before walking up the stairs. He looks at the west wing door.

“Ready to go?” Aloysia asks. “Ready for time just between us, no sparklings or youngling.”

“I don’t think I remember a time without sparklings,” Nightdawn smiles. “I’ll meet you at the transport.”

“Don’t be long,” Aloysia smiles, Nightdawn watches as she walks out of the door. Nightdawn walks to Prowl’s door and knocks. 

“Prowl,” Nightdawn says. “I know you don’t want me to be here . . .”

 

Prowl jumps at the knock and peeks under the door. Black and pink pedes stand beyond the door.

“Prowl,” Nightdawn says. “I know you don’t want me to be here, but I just wanted to see you. This business trip is a long one and . . . I’m worried about you. It would ease my spark if I could see you’re alright.”

Prowl trembles as his spark pulses painfully. He stops as he reaches for the key-pad.

“I’ll be spending two decaorns away,” Nightdawn sighs. “Prowl, I wished this didn’t happen. No matter what you are or what you do, know that I will always love you. You are never alone. Barricade, may need your help with the sparklings.”

Prowl pulls his servo from the key-pad and stares at the door.

“Well, I need to leave. Bye. I love you.”

Prowl types in the unlock code and looks in the corridor. It’s empty.

“Sire,” Prowl whispers. “I love you too.”

Prowl leaves his door partially open as he walks to the desk. 

 

“So, Smokey and Blue, what do you want to play?” Barricade asks as he walks into the main room from recycling the cubes. He frowns when the two sparklings are not where he left them. “Smokey? Blue? Smokescreen? Bluestreak? Where are you? Fraggit, I lost the sparklings.”

Barricade looks under the couch. Nothing. He crawls over to the chair, doorwings fall flat on his back when it’s empty. A squeal causes his doorwings to shoot up on his back. He jumps up and looks around.

“Squeal again, little miscreants,” Barricade grumbles. “What did I do as a newly sparked sparkling?”

Barricade walks through the palace as he cycles through the memories. 

“Nothing,” Barricade huffs. Another squeal comes and Barricade jumps around the corner of the hallway. “Gotchya! No?”

Barricade pouts as he walks down the hallway.

“All I did was cuddle with Prowler,” Barricade sighs and walks up the stairs. He spots a small servo print of pink Energon. Smokescreen and Bluestreak always had to put their servo in their Energon. Wait . . . Barricade glances behind him. Two sets of servo prints trail up the stairs. He follows the prints to the west wing door. “Prowler!”

Barricade runs down the corridor and comes to a skidding stop at Prowl’s door. Smokescreen and Bluestreak poke at each other and giggle when the other falls over. Barricade looks up at Prowl who trembles on the berth with his knees pulled closely to his chest. 

“They’re only sparklings, they won’t eat you,” Barricade laughs. Prowl whimpers and pouts at Barricade. “Come here.”

Barricade climbs on the berth and wraps his arms around Prowl’s waist.


	17. The beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to not spoil the other planned stories in this series, I'm stopping here. 
> 
> It isn't finished. I'm going to start working on the stories that come before this one. 
> 
> Sorry!
> 
> To those who need it, Prowl will be fine. Sorry if I ruined the suspense. Might be awhile until i update this story.

Two decaorn turns into four which turns into six and Ratchet comes to give Smokescreen and Bluestreak their second sparkling upgrades.

“Any word?” Ratchet asks as he adjusts Barricade’s armor for a late second youngling upgrade.

“No,” Barricade frowns. “They should be back.”

“Perhaps something came up.”

“For six decaorns!”

“Things happen, youngling,” Ratchet huffs. “How’s Prowl?”

“I don’t know,” Barricade frowns. “I never see him anymore.”

“You live in the same palace,” Ratchet glares at the youngling.

“He hides,” Barricade says. “Every time I go to his room he’s not there.”

“Maybe I—“ Ratchet starts but the sound of someone calling his comm. makes him stop. :Go ahead.:

:We have a femme in critical condition,: the mech says.

:I’m on my way,: Ratchet says. :Send me the patients file.:

Ratchet glances at the designation on the file.

“Barricade, I need to leave, call me if you see Prowl.”

“Okay,” Barricade says, Smokescreen and Bluestreak peek around Barricade’s legs.

“Bye bye medic,” Smokescreen and Bluestreak wave at the medic.

“Barricade,” the black and yellow mech walks up to him. “Will you join me in the study?”

Barricade nods to the guard and follows him into the study.

“I have some news from Kaon about your Sire and Carrier,” Yellowjacket frowns. 

“They’re alright, right?” Barricade asks.

“A group of rebels stormed the embassy they were staying at,” Yellowjacket sighs. “All the mechas were deactivated. The Enforcers couldn’t find Nightdawn. Aloysia was the only one to make it out. She is in critical care.”

“What do you mean they couldn’t find him?”

“They had acid guns, many of the frames were unidentifiable,” Yellowjacket helps Barricade sit in the chair.

“Sire . . .” Barricade trembles. “How is Carrier?”

“Ratchet is currently with her,” Yellowjacket rubs Barricade’s wings.

“Can I go see her?”

“We can go immediately. Let me leave a note for Prowl. He deserves to know.”

“I’ll go tell him,” Barricade says. Yellowjacket nods as Barricade walks out. Barricade knocks on the door, silence greets him. “Prowl . . .”

 

Prowl jumps at the knock.

“Prowl . . .” Barricade says. “I need to tell you something. Sire . . . Sire and Carrier was ambushed by rebels. Prowl . . . Sire’s gone.”

Prowl flinches as his spark pulses painfully. Pink Energon drops land on his armor. 

‘Sire,’ Prowl looks around his room. He grabs the thermal blanket and wraps it around himself. He trembles under the warmth of the blanket. 

“I’m going to the medical center with Yellowjacket. The sparklings are recharging. Could you . . . could you check on them for me?”

Prowl stares at the door. 

“Okay, well, we’re leaving,” Prowl hears Barricade walk away.

 

A decaorn later, Barricade helps Aloysia in the palace. The femme’s once pristine green and white armor is chipped, scratched and melted in some parts. He helps her up the stairs and into the berthroom.

“Do you need anything?” Barricade asks.

“No,” Aloysia says quietly. “I . . . I just need rest.”

“Okay,” Barricade says and closes the door. He walks to the west wing and knocks on the door. “Prowl, I need a hug.”

Barricade looks over the door. It stays in place. 

“We used to do everything together, Prowl . . .” Barricade sighs and walks to the main door.

“Cade,” Prowl says, Barricade turns but frowns when no one stands in the hallway. 

“Prowl?” Barricade asks, silence answers him. “Oh.”

Barricade walks down the stairs and through the ballroom to the staff quarters. Yellowjacket stands at his door. 

“Barricade,” the black and yellow mech says when he sees the youngling.

“I need hugs,” Barricade wraps his arms around the mech’s waist. Yellowjacket picks the youngling up and carries him into the berthroom. He lies on the berth with Barricade snuggled up to him. He slowly rubs the youngling’s doorwings until he falls into recharge.

 

Barricade onlines to a vision of black. He looks up to see Yellowjacket in recharge. The black and yellow wings flick in the mech’s recharge.

Barricade snuggles up to the mech. The pulse of the spark lulls him into recharge.

 

Another decaorn passes, Barricade recharges with Yellowjacket, Aloysia slowly recovers and starts to get up and move around. 

Barricade curls up on Yellowjacket’s lap on the couch of the main room. Aloysia walks in and frowns at the two. She sits across from them, watching as Yellowjacket trails his fingers over Barricade’s wings as he reads a data-pad. Barricade clings to the mech’s armor as he purrs. 

“Barricade, will you bring Smokescreen and Bluestreak down?” Aloysia asks, Yellowjacket frowns slightly as Barricade sighs but nods and gets up. “What is your job here besides trying to ruin Barricade’s chances of a good bondmate?”

“What do you mean?” Yellowjacket sets the data-pad down.

“I know what you two are doing in your quarters.”

“Barricade just needed someone—“

“You will not ruin his chances to bond to one of Prime’s sparklings.”

“I can assure you, I am not interested in Barricade in that sense. Nightdawn was never interested in setting up arranged bondings for any of his creations.”

“I want you to leave immediately,” Aloysia glares at the mech.

“You’re firing me?” Yellowjacket smirks. “Well, I’m afraid you cannot.”

“I am the owner of this—“

“Nightdawn left everything to his creations,” Yellowjacket smiles. “That would be the sparklings, Barricade and Prowl. As legal guardian of them until they reach their adult frame, I am in charge of the palace business.”

“You are mistaken, he bonded to me.”

“I am a retired chief of Praxian Enforcers,” Yellowjacket frowns. “I am his legal counselor and adviser. I was selected to guard his home and his creations.”

“Stay away from Barricade.”

“Barricade sought me out,” Yellowjacket stands and walks out of the room. “I don’t care if Nightdawn bonded to you and proclaimed his undying love for you. He chose me to watch over his most treasured possessions. I intend to do just that. It would be wise to not come between me and my duty.”

 

Aloysia checks on Smokescreen and Bluestreak before walking into the study to check the messages. She finds one from the Prime, one of deepest condolences to Aloysia, Barricade, Prowl, Smokescreen, Bluestreak and Yellowjacket. 

“Who is Yellowjacket?” Aloysia frowns. If the Prime mentioned him, he must be someone important. She searches the Praxian records and finds a file. She opens it and skims through the documents. 

Once famed Enforcer of the Praxian Enforcers, Yellowjacket was injured in the line of duty protecting those he swore to protect and serve. He retired to a personal guard for Praxus’ royal family. In charge of keeping Nerosong safe, Yellowjacket takes his duty very serious. The press knows firsthand what his wrath feels like. Two press mechs were sent to the medical center with broken struts as a result of getting too close to Nerosong and her two sparklings. 

Aloysia clicks on the video file and watches the black, white and lavender femme sit on the bench while two sparklings play around her. The black and yellow mech stands a few pedes away. The small black and white sparkling crawls over to Yellowjacket, raises his arms and Yellowjacket picks up the sparkling. Barricade crawls over and holds up his arms. 

“I think they like you,” Nerosong smiles softly. Aloysia jumps at the sound. 

“They should,” Yellowjacket picks up Barricade and bounces both sparklings on his hips. “I will be with them until I deactivate.”

“How did Nightdawn meet you?” Nerosong asks.

“The new chief appointed me,” Yellowjacket sits beside the femme. Nerosong leans over and rests her helm on the black shoulder. 

“He was right about placing you here,” Nerosong smiles. “I never have to worry about their safety as long as you’re here.”

“They mean so much to me,” Yellowjacket smiles. “I can never have sparklings of my own so this works perfectly. I don’t have to be a full time caretaker.”

“They can be a servoful,” Nerosong laughs. 

Aloysia pulls up another video file, this one of Yellowjacket in the palace. 

“Nerosong, stop!” Nightdawn yells.

“It would be best if you take Prowl,” Yellowjacket holds the trembling sparkling to the black and pink mech. “Go into the west wing and stay until I come get you.”

“She has Barricade,” Nightdawn looks at the main berthroom door. 

“I will get him,” Yellowjacket nods and walks into the main berthroom. Nerosong screams at Barricade who curls up on the berth. Energon leaks out of scratches on his frame. “Nerosong, stop.”

“Go away!” Nerosong screams at the black and yellow mech. 

“Look at me,” Yellowjacket says and the femme turns her red gaze to the Praxian. “My spark, it calls for you, doesn’t it? Follow me and I’ll give it to you.”

Yellowjacket backs out of the room, Barricade scurries after them, hiding behind the corner of the doorframe. Enforcers run up the stairs, Nightdawn watches from the west wing door as the Enforcers detain the femme. 

“Yellowjacket, you saved us, thank you,” Nightdawn smiles as he leans against the doorframe. 

“I am just doing my job,” Yellowjacket says. “I will attend to Barricade’s injuries.”

Yellowjacket kneels by Barricade, Energon treat in his servo. Barricade holds up his arms and buries his face in the black chest. 

“Sire,” Prowl peeks around the west wing doorframe. “Is Carrier gone?”

“Yes, she is,” Nightdawn picks Prowl up. “She won’t hurt you or Barricade ever again.”

“Can I recharge with you?” Prowl looks up. 

“Of course,” Nightdawn presses a kiss to Prowl’s chevron. Prowl’s tiny white servos slide into the crevices of Nightdawn’s armor as he walks to the guest berthroom. 

“Prowl,” Aloysia frowns. A new message pops up, The Iaconian News. The Prime’s oldest is bonding to the heir of Vos. She slams her fists on the desk. Barricade was supposed to bond to him. It was the plan. 

Aloysia looks at the paused video, the picture of Prowl clinging to Nightdawn’s chest. She stomps out of the study, up the stairs and into the west wing. The door to Prowl’s room is partially open and she walks into the room.

 

Prowl sits at his desk, stylus in servo as he writes in a data-pad. His doorwings flutter slightly as he smiles. He reads what he wrote.

‘Jazzy smiles at the mech, his bondmate, such love shown within the silver optics. Love for the mech across from him—‘

Pain shoots across his sensor net and he cries out.

“You caused everything to happen!” Aloysia yells as Prowl tries to get out of the chair. “You’re a monster. You caused your Sire’s death. You caused Barricade to lose his chance. You caused all of this.”

Prowl pushes the femme away and runs out of the room. Aloysia pulls the chime down from its stand and throws it across the room. She dumps the eel tank, the eggs fall against the back of it. She pushes the pillows off the berth before storming out. Prowl shakes as he watches her walk down the hall. 

‘I can’t kill her, Barricade sees her as a carrier,’ Prowl wipes the Energon away as he looks at his room. He kneels down at the tank and picks up the eggs. The blue one has a small crack in the shell. The silver has spiderweb cracks all over. “I’m so sorry.”

He looks around for the crystal turtle; the frosty creature crawls out from under the berth shaking. Prowl cups the turtle and holds him close.

He looks around and spots the chime in pieces. The data-pad he was working on is shattered. Small signals of pain come from his back and he tries to move his doorwings. Pain engulfs his frame and he falls into stasis from it. He slumps on the floor. The crystal turtle nips at his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny: http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/102769.html
> 
> I have realised the problem with my plotbunnies is that I over-think them before I post them, so I never have the single line ideas most other here have.
> 
> Anyway, here's one I have been turning over for a couple weeks - ( Collapse )  
> Once, back in the distant history of Cybertron, Unicron sent some mechs of his own creation to infiltrate Cybertonian society. These mechs did not know it, but they were the carriers of a disorder created by Unicron in his constant enmity with Primus - they were carriers of the incubus pattern.  
> This would not turn up immediately - the mechs were intended to breed into the Cybertronian population and the trait would appear a few generations down in spark breeding.
> 
> Cybertronian incubii have sparks that need to take spark energy directly from other sparks. The only way to do so is in the act of spark-sex. Normal spark-sex does not kill, though it drains the spark of the victim. Spark merger - the act that establishes a bond - however is an incubus's killing act, in spark-merge the incubus gorges on the other spark until it absorbs all it's energy, destroying it.
> 
> Primus however came up with a countermeasure for incubii - sparks that can resist the attack of an incubus. They are brighter, tougher, and because of this they also draw the attention of incubii. If an incubus encounters one of these and tries to make a killing feeding, the incubus ends up bonded to it's intended victim. Being bonded to one of Primus's counterparts to them negates their need to feed, even if separated from their bondmate (though separation can cause cravings and higher energon consumption).
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus Plot!
> 
> The Autobots on Earth have amongst them three incubii. This is not a problem as all of them are bonded. Even the one who is separated from his partner, due to being on opposite sides, is not a danger. What is a danger is when a new mech comes to Earth who is an unbonded incubus. Even this is not so much of a problem, this new incubus is of the mindset that he does not like killing and tries not to ever do so, even at the detriment of his health.  
> The science crew is in glee due to his presence, since they have only ever had bonded incubii to study and they are eager to find ways to help an unbonded incubus.
> 
> The real problem is the mech who comes to Earth chasing the incubus. He has made it his life's work to hunt down incubii and eradicate them. He refuses to believe there is any way for an incubus to be safe, believing the claims of bonded incubii as lies to avoid being executed, and their "bondmates" are merely brainwashed to support the lie. The Earth crew's three bonded incubii are at danger from this hunter, plus somehow news has leaked to the Decepticons about the unbonded one and now Megatron wants him captured and reprogrammed to be a Decepticon.
> 
> This is, like most of my ideas, G1-based, and like most of my ideas, it's also based on Optimus/Magnus. That pairing is one of my candidates for the three already bonded incubii. Another - the one separated by faction loyalties - is Skyfire/Starscream... with Skyfire being the incubus. However if anyone adopts the bonus plot, pairings are optional.
> 
> Kudos if someone picks up the bonus plot and makes both the unbonded incubus and his hunter canon characters.


End file.
